Uncleaned Souls
by Writes-With-Pens
Summary: Sasuke has some serious problems and he cuts himself, only Naruto his best friend knows. A new student enters the school and changes his life unknowing to him that person is his brother, as he was a orphan child.AU.Itasasu.Uchihacest. Full Summery inside.
1. A New Begining

**Okay! An Itasasu story!  
Some OOC will be present for the characters.****  
****  
Rated: M (for self-mutilation, maybe some swearing, and few other things.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Otherwise I wouldn't be making fanfictions).**

**Summery: Sasuke has some serious problems and he cuts himself, only Naruto, his best friend knows. He was an orphan child from birth. A new kid at his school comes into his life and changes it forever, what happens between the two? Sasuke has never known his parents and has always been searching for them. What happens when he finds out the person he has feelings for is his brother? And what of the parents who left him? AU. Itasasu. Uchihacest.**  
**  
Note: Yoshiro and Amu are made up characters for this story.**

I hope this story does not affend anyone in any way, shape, or form.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. (Otherwise I wouldn't be making fanfictions).**

(((0)))

**Uncleaned Souls: Chapter 1: A New Begining**

Sasuke fell down backwards on his bed. Today had been quite a hectic day. The blond dobe, being who he is and Sasuke's only trusted friend, almost tricked him into rolling up his sleeves, three times! Apparently he wanted to see if there would be any new scars forming. He wasn't sure why the blond wanted to count them, or even why he was interested in seeing them, but for some reason or another, he asked Sasuke almost every day to see his arms, sometimes more than twice in one day.

Unfortunately, most of the time, he asked that question in the middle of class. And never, did  
Sasuke ever let him see, because that would mean all the girls that fondled over him would see too. He defiantly didn't need that. He didn't need rumors started over his own issues, he didn't need people to start the pity acts, and he didn't need to get counseling. It was his problem and he could deal with it just fine.

Sasuke was an orphaned child from birth. He lived with a family who had adopted him when he was seven, he was now seventeen. He never called his foster parents mom or dad; he always called them by their real names, Yoshiro and Amu. He had finally come to understand when he turned twelve that they were not his biological parents. Sasuke was determined to find his biological parents; he knew they were alive by some strange force, he could just tell. He wanted to know why they left him at the orphanage; he wanted to know if he had any brothers or sisters, he wanted to know _his_ family.

He knew the family in which he stayed. He knew all of Yoshiro's brothers and sisters; he knew all of Amu's brothers and sisters too. He even knew their children, and that Amu was a couple months pregnant. She would be expecting her own child soon.

So Sasuke wanted to know _his_ family, he wanted to know his aunts and uncles. He wanted to know their personalities, if they were nice or cruel. He wanted to know a lot of things about them. Even though Yoshiro and Amu treated him like their own son, how would they treat him when they had their own child?

Sasuke sighed and sat up, he knew they would treat him the same. They were so nice to him; he hoped his searching for his biological parents didn't hurt them.

Sasuke looked down at his arms; slowly, he rolled up both of his sleeves. There were scars here and there, some that were fading, most did, and others that would remain there forever. There were three pink cuts on his left arm, the remains of what he did last night. Tonight, he would not add to the decoration, it would become an unstoppable habit if he did it every day. No, it was only every 4-6 days that he would get the feelings, the tingling in his arms calling, begging for the sting of a cut. His depression would kick in and he wouldn't be able to hold himself back from it. His eyes longed to see the red come from the paper-thin cuts, courtesy of taken-apart razors. They weren't deep, just enough to break the skin and draw blood. He feared going deep, he didn't want to cut and destroy his veins; he didn't want to die. He still had business and things he needed to do.

A knock sounded on Sasuke's door, shocking him out of his thoughts; almost like a reflex, he immediately pulled his jacket sleeves down.

"Sasuke?" A woman asked from the other side of the door, it was Amu.

"Come in." He said.

She poked her head inside the room, "Just thought I'd let you know we're going out to eat tonight. We'll be leaving at six, so be sure to be ready by then."

He nodded and looked over at the time, it read five. _Was I really laying there for two hours? _He thought.

He glanced over at Amu, who wore a smile. "We'll be eating at the steakhouse, so don't snack any." She said.

Sasuke nodded again before she left.

(((0)))

~Next Morning~

Sasuke's p.o.v.

I dressed in black skinny jeans, a tight long-sleeved, off-black shirt. I slipped on my necklace; it was the only possession I owned when I was dropped off at the orphanage, apparently it came with me. It was a small circle amulet; it was red with three swirl-like things on it. Underneath it, it read the word "Sharingon," and on the back of the entire thing it said "Uchiha."

I had never found out what those words meant. I figured one day, when I would use a computer for the first time, I would find it out. I didn't own a computer, nor did the blond Naruto. All the other guys at school were too damn possessive of the things, and there was no way in hell that I was asking any of the girls.

I slipped on my shoes, grabbed my jacket, and picked up my backpack slinging it onto my back. I had already taken care of any bathroom needs, so I left out of my room with a quick glance in the mirror to make sure I didn't look bad. It wasn't that I cared how I looked, as so much that I feared people finding out my problem.

I left the house with a quick goodbye to Yoshiro and Amu.

The walk to school from the small house that I lived in usually only took fifteen minutes, so I settled for that rather than riding the bus. Naruto generally met me halfway there, and as usual, he was waiting for me by the intersection.

He waved, "Hey." He said smiling, "How's Mr. Depression?"

I rolled my eyes; another common thing that Naruto did was make jokes about me, to me. I just nodded in response. He slapped my back, "Come on; look alive." He said.

"If I did that you'd tell me to look dead." I replied and we began walking the rest of the way to school, "Besides, what kind of crazy nut looks alive at six-thirty in the morning?"

"The ones who get up at three to go to work." Naruto answered.

"Didn't think you were that smart." I grunted.

"Just because you have better grades doesn't mean I'm a total retard." He defended himself.

"You have the lowest grades in the class." I said.

"Hey! I try!" He said.

"That's what scares me." I answered, smirking at him.

He tried glaring at me for a moment before stomping forward a few feet mumbling to himself. I took the extra steps to catch up with him. Soon, we arrived at the school.

People, of course, gave us strange looks as we walked into the building. I mean, who wouldn't give two people who were totally different strange looks?

Naruto was like a bright happy sun, while I was like a moonless night. We were complete opposites; maybe that's why we were best friends.

We stood around for a while before the warning bell rang, and we made our way to our first class of the day together. Art. It was a great and easy way to start the day.

We got out our supplies and sat down at our table together, it was off to the side, closer to the door, and away from everyone. Much to my thankfulness there weren't any fan girls in the classroom. We only had two girls in our first hour, one named Tenten, and the other Hinata. I suspected Hinata had a crush on Naruto, although I would never tell him. Tenten just wasn't the type to fawn over guys. The rest of the class was male, and I didn't bother to learn their names.

Just as we were about to start painting on our projects, someone knocked on the closed door. The teacher walked over to it and talked to whoever was on the other side.

I looked at Naruto. "Wonder who that could be?" He asked.

I glanced back at the door then back at him and shrugged, most of the other students in the room were watching the teacher at the door. It wasn't normal for our art class to get visitors, and if we did, it was just a principle or staff member.

The teacher nodded her head and walked back into the classroom, her eyes were sparkling. She was followed by another student, I assumed. I wondered if it was a new student. The kid was male, and I had never seen him around school before.

Normally I wouldn't have paid any attention to him, but everything about him just seemed to draw me in instantly. He seemed to glide as he walked and followed the teacher, he had good posture, and he looked mysterious. He was wearing black and I assumed that why I paid attention. His hair looked somewhat like mine, but it was long and pulled back into a low pony tail. Some stray strands fell around his face.

He looked around the class room as he stood next to the teacher in front of it. Almost unconsciously did I set down my supplies and clasp my hands together, resting my elbows on the table as I watched.

The teacher clapped her hands together, "Alright class," She said in a very cheery voice, "May I have everyone's attention?" She asked that even though I could tell she already had everyone's attention and then some.

"Today," She started, her eyes shining even more as a huge smile spread across her face, "We have a new student joining our class." She motioned to the kid next to her, "Please give a warm welcome Itachi Uchiha."

I think my eyes might have widened some when she said his name. I heard the class around me say "Welcome Itachi." Even Naruto had said it, but the only thing I thought was '_Uchiha.'_

Maybe he would know something about the necklace that I was wearing; maybe he knew something about me… But that's just a wide assumption. Maybe he didn't know anything, and maybe it was a coincidence that the name Uchiha was on my necklace and was his last name. _Is Uchiha a common name?_ I wondered.

I heard the teacher ask him to choose a seat. He started to walk and I closed my eyes to rest them, I didn't want to be like everyone else staring at him as he chooses a seat. He wasn't the most interesting thing in the world.

I _was _curious though, I really wanted him to know something about the necklace.

Although, he would be the talk of the rest of the week, it was always like that with new students. I heard the one of the seats move, and I could only assume he had chosen a seat close to our table. I opened my eyes back up and he was sitting directly across the table from me, looking directly at me. My eyes were caught in his gaze; I just stared back at him.

I heard the other students start talking back at their tables again, probably losing interest in the new student already. If we had any visitors from the other art classes, and they sat at our table, the rest of the class wouldn't pay any attention to them.

The teacher spoke and he looked away and up at her, she said, "Feel free to get to know these two today; they're very talented. Tomorrow we'll start you on your project; if you have any questions don't hesitate to ask. This class is very relaxed and enjoyable."

He nodded and the teacher smiled and walked back to her desk, leaving the new student now part of our table.

He stared at us for a few minutes, and we stared back. I was sure Naruto was smiling, and my permanent scowl was still there. I wondered what his first impression of how Naruto's colors and my colors clashed was. I always wondered what people thought about that, I could see it in their eyes when they noticed.

Naruto stood up and bounced the few feet over to his side. "I'm Naruto," He said, "And him," He motioned to me, "That's Sasuke, he may look scary but he's really not."

I glared at Naruto for a moment, who smiled at me, before looking back at Itachi.

"It's nice to meet you both." Itachi spoke.

I furrowed my brows slightly, even his voice seemed to draw me in. _What's so intriguing about him? _I wondered.

"Uchiha." I said.

Naruto frowned at me, "You'll have to excuse his rudeness too." He said.

"Uchiha." I repeated and he stared at me. "How old are you?" I asked after a minute.

"Eighteen." He said. I noticed how his facial expression hadn't changed since he walked into the room.

"Are you a senior?" Naruto asked and went to sit back down in his seat on the side of the table.

Itachi nodded.

"What's your next class?" Naruto asked another question.

He looked down at a piece of paper I hadn't noticed he was holding.

"English, in room 128." He said and looked at me as if I had asked the question.

I looked away from him and picked up my paint tray. I wasn't sure why I suddenly didn't want to look at him, but I didn't. So I stood up and walked over to the table in to center of the classroom, filling my tray with a small drop of every color of paint that was there. I heard Naruto offer for us to show him to his next class, since it was on the way, and he agreed.

I walked back over to the table and picked up my paintbrush. I began working on my project, painting clay piece I had made before.

I didn't make but a few comments here and there, to the conversation Naruto was trying to keep with Itachi the rest of the class period.

As soon as the bell rang, I took my time putting my supplies away.

"Hurry up Sasuke!" I heard Naruto say as I rinsed off my paintbrush. I only looked at him before drying it off and putting in back into the bucket of other paintbrushes.

Maybe it was a mistake to take an extra minute to put my things away, because the next thing I heard as I was putting on my backpack was as really high pitched, "Saaasssuukeee!"

Sakura.

A pink head of hair was suddenly next to me and clinging to my arm. I shrugged her off. Sakura was the most determined fan girl I had. She would meet me after every one of my classes that I didn't have with her and ask:

"How was your class?"

I didn't say anything back; instead I walked out of the classroom with Itachi watching me and Sakura following too close next to me.

Naruto and Itachi caught up after a few seconds. The pink-headed girl was talking nonsense into my right ear, and I was just about to tell her to buzz off when Naruto bounced on my left and said, "Hi Sakura, how are you?"

The two of them then engaged in some kind of weird conversation. I could always count on Naruto to distract her from me, even though he was talking to the girl because he had some huge crush on her.

It had always been like this since middle school, Sakura with the huge crush on me, along with over half the female population of our school, and Naruto with the huge crush on Sakura. I was a good thing I didn't like Naruto in that sense, because then there would be a huge love triangle; not that I couldn't turn Naruto gay and win him over, which was something I was defiantly not going to do.

I paused in my walking for a moment, so I wouldn't be in-between the two; I walked over to Itachi's left side, who was walking next to Naruto.

I could tell he looked at me out of the corner of my eye; I kept looking straight ahead, making sure I didn't bump into any people in the hallway.

When I suddenly stopped walking, he took a few steps forward before stopping too and looking back at me.

Naruto and Sakura continued walking, not even noticing we had stopped.

I tilted my head in the direction of the classroom next to me, "That's your next class." I said.

He nodded his head started to walk through the door, but before he could, I grabbed part of the shirt on his arm and asked, "What's your class after?"

He stopped and glanced down at the paper he was holding, he turned to look at me and said, "Chemistry II, room 216."

That was the same class as me. I nodded my head and said, "I'll be waiting for you after class." I let go of his arm and walked off.

I wasn't sure why I was being nice to this new kid, but he seemed to interest me.

It turned out we had four of our classes together, plus lunch. So I was with him all day. I didn't talk to him, and he didn't talk to me, unless I was asking where his next class was. He always chose to sit close to me in each of our classes too. It wasn't that I found the weird at all, because I didn't. It was just something I noticed.

Another thing that I noticed was that his expression didn't change any. He seemed to be like me in that way. He also kept looking at me today, or rather: my necklace.

A few girls had come up and asked him his name today; I could only suspect that they were crushing on the new kid. It always happened, whether that person was male or female. The opposite sex and some of the same sex would crush on the new kid, no matter who they were.

I didn't ask him about his last name, I wanted too, but I couldn't. I thought it would be better if I got to know him more. For one, he didn't seem like the kind of person I should ask a ton of questions too; I would leave that to Naruto. Two, I liked him; he seemed calm and collected, just the kind of friend I'd like to have. And finally three, the more the day went on and the longer I was with him, the more I was thinking about him and the more I was liking him.

After the last hour of the day, which we had together, he followed me to where I met up with Naruto after school.

"You're still with him?!" Naruto asked; he seemed shocked.

I nodded my head.

"Dang, how many classes do you have with each other?" He asked.

"Four; every other class to be exact." Itachi answered for me. I looked at him and he looked at me, and then I looked back at Naruto.

Naruto crossed his arms and squinted his eyes, "That's not fair!" He said, "I only have the one class with him!"

I rolled my eyes, "Are we going to the café today?"

"Are you paying?" Naruto asked.

I shook my head, "I don't have any money."

"Then I guess not." Naruto said, "I'm broke too, and I still need to pay the rent."

Naruto lived by himself, he had told me the first day I met him; and we had been friends since middle school. I wasn't sure how he had managed it then, but now he had a job and could make money. It always did make me curious, but every time I asked him, he found a way to avoid the question.

I, on the other hand, didn't have a job. I didn't bother searching for one either, I didn't feel like I needed on yet. I knew it wouldn't be a problem when I wanted to find one, I was sure I would get hired to almost every place I applied to.

"Then I'll see you later." I said, "I should probably go make sure Amu doesn't need me for anything."

Naruto looked at me funny, "Why? You never do that, and besides, we always hang out after school."

"Dobe," I said, "Did you already forget?"

"Forget what?" He asked.

"She's pregnant you dumbass! How many times am I going to tell you before you remember?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "Oh! That's right!"

I had forgotten Itachi was standing there until he suddenly asked, "Who's Amu?"

I looked at him, but before I could answer, Naruto did for me, "She's Sasuke's foster mother."

"Foster mother?" Itachi asked, looking at me.

I crossed my arms and looked away.

"Can I tell him?" Naruto asked sheepishly.

"Might as well, as long as he doesn't say anything to anyone." I said. It was much like my problem, no one but Naruto knew about it, and I liked to keep it that way. For some reason or another, I thought it would be okay to let him know.

And so, Naruto told him. He only told him about my adoption, and how I was at the place at birth. He didn't say anything about my necklace, and I was thankful for that. I didn't want Itachi to know about my necklace unless I told him personally.

"I'm going." I said in a huff after Naruto had finished. I started walking.

"Wait!" Naruto said and caught up with me. "At least let me walk you to the halfway point."

"Whatever." I said and continued walking.

"Come on Itachi!" Naruto shouted and Itachi came and caught up to us.

"Where are we going?" He asked.

"To the halfway mark between Sasuke's and my house," Naruto said, "After that though, I'm going home, you're welcome to come if you want."

Itachi shook his head, "I'll walk with you two then I'm leaving also. I'm sure father is waiting for me to call him."

"Okay." Naruto said.

It wasn't long before we all departed.

(((0)))

Sasuke laid there on his bed. He had nothing to do, no homework, nothing to clean up, nothing. He had finished everything. As he laid there staring at the ceiling, he could do nothing but think. He thought about the new kid he met today, apparently he could not get him off his mind. He wondered if this new kid would try to be their, his and Naruto's, new friend.

It was around seven o'clock and the sun was slowly setting out side. Sasuke got up from his bed and the second he opened his door, Amu called his name, "Sasuke!" He walked down the hall and into the living room, "You have a phone call." She said holding out the cordless phone to him, after she saw him.

He looked at it, "Did you ask who it was?" He asked, taking the phone but not putting it to his ear.

"Well, honey, no. I didn't."

He just nodded his head and put the phone to his ear. "Hello?" He said, hoping to make this quick.

"Hi Sasuke."

Sasuke almost dropped the phone, "How did you get this number?" He asked after a he took a moment to regain himself. He looked over at Amu, who gave him an odd look.

"Naruto?" The person on the other line said, sounding like they didn't even believe themselves.

Sasuke decided that it didn't matter much since they already had it. "What do you want?" He asked.

"I was wondering if you would meet me somewhere, there's something I'd like to see."

Sasuke considered this for a moment and asked, "Where?"

"How about outside of the school, by the fountain in the front?"

"Hold on." Sasuke said and pulled the phone away from his ear. He turned to Amu, "He wants to meet me, can I go?"

Amu smiled at him, "I think it would be nice if you got out of the house more often. You shouldn't be cooped up in your room all the time, why don't you go?"

"Okay." Sasuke said, pulling the phone back to his ear. "I'll meet you." He said.

"Good, be there in the next thirty minutes."

"Okay." Sasuke said.

The person on the other side of the phone hung up and so did Sasuke. One thought ran through his mind as he got ready and made his way there. '_I wonder what Itachi wants?'_

* * *

**Okay...um please review and let me know if I should continue this....**

**I have the second chapter already typed up, so....yeah. The second chapter is weird, and I hope it won't scare anybody off...**

**~Writes-With-Pens**


	2. A New Relationship?

****

**Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and nice comments! You make me feel like my story is actually worth something! :D **

**Here's the next chapter! It's weird and a little hard to follow, but if you read it to the end you will begin to understand things, I promise!**

**Anyway, I hope this turned out okay! I don't think this chapter flows as smoothly as the last one..**

**Rated: M**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **_

* * *

**Uncleaned Souls: Chapter Two: A New Relationship?**

I turned the corner and saw Itachi standing by the fountain, like he said. He didn't seem to be looking at anything particular, until I came into his eyesight. As I walked towards him, he walked towards me until we met.

"Glade you came." He said.

I didn't reply only thought, '_I said I would, didn't I?' _We stood there staring at each other for a moment, and then I said, "What did you want?"

I saw a smile tug at his lips as he tried to suppress it. This was the first time I noticed, that this man before me was beautiful, or how the girls would put it; hot.

"I wanted to see something." He said.

I looked at him suspiciously and slightly raised an eyebrow.

I didn't even know what was happening until I felt his lips press against mine. My world seemed to stop then; it was a feeling like nothing I've felt before, a good feeling. Time was stopped and I felt it, I felt that this was the person I needed. The person I wanted.

Then all in a second I realized what he did. A guy I barely knew and not even for twenty-four hours had kissed me. I mean, who was this man? I pushed him away from me and wiped my had across my mouth, not that there was really anything there; it was just a small peck of a kiss. "W-What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" I practically shouted.

He smirked at me, "I thought so," He said, "You felt that too, didn't you?"

No. I didn't want to believe I felt that. But I_ knew _I did. I didn't want to believe this had happened. But I _knew _it did. This was something I didn't know if I could handle.

I tried to keep my expression in check, but frowned at him. I stood there staring at him, with him staring back. This went on for about five minutes until it got too awkward for me. "I'm leaving." I said and turned around, walking back home.

He didn't say anything. He didn't follow me. He didn't try to stop me. He just watched me leave. I could feel his eyes on me and could have sworn I _felt _the smirk on his face.

I didn't realize just how shaken I was until I got home and sat down on my bed. I let out a breath I hadn't know I was holding. _'Itachi….who did he think he was? Coming to my school and randomly kissing me? Did he do that to every guy he met?'_

As I sat there, a million questions bubbled up, way too many. I took another deep breath and turned over to lie in my bed. I laid there and closed my eyes, I wanted to sleep, I wanted to forget this for right now, but sleep wouldn't take me. My mind kept thinking and thinking, replaying and wondering. _'Why would Itachi…?'_

"_You felt that too, didn't you?" _

My eyes shot open and I sat up. I had felt that, the feeling of the world stopping. The feeling of the right person. It had been incredible, the best thing I had felt in years. '_But_…._If Itachi did that to many other guys; then would I want him?'_

Wait.

Stop.

Rewind.

'_I'm not like that, am I? I didn't think I was,' _But the more I thought about it, the more natural it seemed to me.

Eventually, without even realizing, I drifted to sleep.

Sasuke woke up the next morning and got out of bed, slowly but sluggishly he made his way out of his room and to the end of the hallway, where he gained Amu's and Yoshiro's attention, "Hey," He said, "I'm staying home." And he walked back to his room, not waiting for a response. He fell back onto his bed, snuggled up under the covers and fell back asleep.

~At School~

"I guess he's not coming." Naruto mumbled hearing the warning bell ring. He made his way to his first hour, Itachi by his side.

Itachi suppressed a smirk. He heard Naruto mumble his words, and knew why Sasuke wasn't attending school today. Even as he tried to deny it, he was worried. He wondered what his new friend would think of him now after he did that. But he had to do it. He just knew, from the moment he walked into the room and saw him, that boy, that guy, is the one he was meant to be with.

He felt it.

It took every ounce of him to force himself to leave the boy for classes. Around that boy, he struggled to keep his expression in check. This was the first time that something like that had ever happened. But he managed to pull through it anyway.

As Itachi walked into the classroom with Naruto, he could only think about Sasuke. He wondered who the pink-haired girl was that was hanging on Sasuke all day yesterday. He wondered if that was Sasuke's girlfriend, but with the way Sasuke acted towards the girl, he quickly dismissed the idea.

There was no way that could be Sasuke's girlfriend, if Sasuke even had one. Then again, it wouldn't really matter because Itachi thought he would just get rid of the girl anyway.

And then, he remembered seeing the necklace he was wearing yesterday. It was a necklace that was given to everyone who was a member of the Uchiha family. He wondered where the boy got the necklace, simply because it wasn't just a necklace, it was a locket. It wasn't like they were handed out or anything; it was a trademark to the family and everyone in their right minds would never give it away.

So why did Sasuke have the necklace? And which family had their picture inside of it? That was the only way to tell where Sasuke got the necklace. When a baby was born, there would be a family photo of that specific family within the Uchiha, and the photo would then be put into one of the lockets to be kept for when the child was old enough to obtain it.

If Itachi could only see the necklace and photo inside of it, then he could go home and look up which family it belonged to.

"Naruto." Itachi said, interrupting whatever the boy had been talking to him about.

"What?" He asked.

"Sasuke's necklace. Where did he get it?" Itachi asked..

To Itachi, Naruto seemed slightly nervous when he answered, "I'm not supposed to talk about it unless Sasuke's here and gives me permission. It's his strict orders."

Itachi only agreed, and decided not to press the question. He could always ask Sasuke personally. He knew Sasuke would tell him. Although, it left him thinking about it all day.

(((0)))

~Later in the day~

Sasuke sat in his room; he couldn't hold it any longer. Amu was busying herself in the kitchen and had asked Sasuke to stay out unless he desperately needed something. He had told her about the same thing back, and that no one was to disturb him unless it was Naruto. He was glad they were on such good terms, although she agreed mumbling something to herself about teenage boys.

He sat there with his jacket off, exposing the self-inflicted scars that didn't fade away. A dangerous tool was held in one of his hands. This was what he wanted. His arms were tingling like mad at just the sight of the tool. They itched for it, so bad, his hand was shaking. He had to take a breath to steady himself.

This was the first time he had felt the sensations so close to each other. He remembered the first time he had done something like this to himself. It was a long time ago, when he didn't know what to do with his emotions. He had just bottled everything up and endured it like it was nothing. That was, until he found out that doing something like this to himself, he could let it go. It was the perfect way for him to let his emotions out without hurting others. It was just perfect.

Once he had steadied himself, he lowered his hand. The closer he got, the more his skin craved for it. He felt the cold metal touch his arm, as he watched himself. He pressed it ever so slightly and began to move it just when the blood slowly started to leak…

His door opened with "Sasu-!"

Naruto's voice.

Fear immediately shot through Sasuke. Oh no. This was the last thing he needed.

Naruto ran over to Sasuke and pulled him into a hug. The item fell to the floor. Naruto turned around and hissed quietly, "Itachi! Close the door!"

'_Itachi is here?'_ Sasuke thought. He wanted to burst, this was even worse than Naruto walking in on him doing something so degrading to himself. Not only was this Naruto's first witness to his ungrateful acts, but Itachi had both found out and witnessed this first-hand.

Itachi closed the door and leaned against it, watching Sasuke.

Naruto pulled away from him and drew his attention. He looked down at Sasuke's arm and was slightly relieved, even though he was interested in why Sasuke did what he did, he really didn't want him to do it. He hoped that asking if there were any new cuts, Sasuke would tell him the reasons behind it. Although, that never seemed to happen.

Sasuke pushed Naruto away and stood up. He bent down and picked up the dropped item. He walked over to his dresser and shuffled through it. He pulled out two cotton balls and peroxide. He generally kept cleaning supplies in his drawer. He didn't want them to think he couldn't take care of himself. He uncapped the peroxide and poured some of it on a cotton ball. He cleaned the tool that was in his hand and shuffled back through his drawer to put it away. Another bottle caught his eye, a small bottle of rubbing alcohol.

It was odd how he could think of such a thing, but he picked the bottle up and placed it on his dresser. The bottle's contents could give him that sting that he couldn't get before, he still wanted it. He closed the peroxide and put it back and away.

"Sasuke-" Naruto started.

"Don't." Sasuke interrupted. "There's no reason."

Naruto looked at him, slightly confused, but he did not say anything. He knew that this was a touchy situation.

Sasuke reached for the rubbing alcohol, but before his hand touched it, somebody else's hand did. Sasuke turned and looked at Itachi. Itachi sighed and prepared the cotton ball. He grabbed Sasuke's hand and pulled him over to the bed.

"You really should take better care of yourself." Itachi said as he cleaned Sasuke's arm. The cut wasn't bad at all, in fact, it was hardly a scratch. The blood that had leaked and smeared had made it look bad.

Sasuke scoffed at Itachi's comment. As cold and as calm as he looked on the outside, he was having some major inner battles.

His heart had raced when Itachi had grabbed his hand. He fought down the blush he felt at feeling like a kid with his mother cleaning his 'boo boo.' He kind of wanted to laugh at that.

He also didn't know what to do. Should he let Itachi be this close to him, especially after he had kissed him? Where did that leave them in friendship? Sasuke didn't even know if he liked the man in _that _way.

"You should relax a bit more." Itachi said, standing up to dispose of the cotton ball. He let go of Sasuke's arm and walked over to the small trashcan in the room.

Sasuke pulled his arm close to him, the sting had been just like he had imagined, maybe even better, but it was enough. The feeling was starting to become addicting. "I could have taken care of it on my own." Sasuke said.

Itachi smirked and walked to stand a foot away from the sitting Sasuke. He bent down to be eye level with him. "I don't want to see anymore of these." He said, running his fingers down Sasuke's arm.

Sasuke frowned. This was a hard situation for him, "I'm afraid I can't do that for you." He said.

Itachi frowned slightly, "Why?" He asked, narrowing his eyes a bit.

"Why you ask?" Sasuke began, "Why did you kiss me before?" He asked.

Naruto stood off to the side, watching the whole thing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, no, what he was _hearing. _Itachi had kissed Sasuke? When? Why didn't he know?

Itachi's smirk was back on his face, "Why not?" He asked, tilting Sasuke's chin up with his hand.

Sasuke slapped his hand away and back further away and onto the bed. "Is that what you do?" He asked in a cold and icy tone, "Do you just go around finding different guys to mess with?" Sasuke was slightly angered. If that was Itachi's game, he didn't want to be part of it. He was willing to give this a chance, if Itachi could prove that it wasn't his game.

Itachi stared at him slightly shocked, "No. I would never, but," He said, "You don't seem to understand, do you even know who I am?" He asked.

"Why should I care?" Sasuke asked his tone still icy.

Itachi was stunned, "Do you even know the name Uchiha?" If Sasuke didn't know the name, then how did he obtain that necklace? Itachi could only wonder.

"No." Naruto said.

Itachi and Sasuke both turned to look at him.

"We've only heard the name once. What's so special about it?" He asked.

Itachi sighed, and then he turned to Sasuke and gave a light smile, "If you both ever come over to my house, I'll just have to show you."

Naruto and Sasuke both just looked at him and then Naruto's expression brightened, "You mean it?" He asked, "We can really go to your house sometime?"

Itachi nodded, "Of course, after all, we're friends aren't we?"

Naruto nodded his head, "Yeah!" He said.

Sasuke looked away from Itachi and glared down at his bed. _'Just friends, huh? Why do I feel like I was expecting something more?'_

"Ah, but that'll have exclude Sasuke." Itachi smirked and looked at Sasuke before he sat himself down next to the boy and wrapped his arms around him. He rested his chin on the boy's shoulder and looked at Naruto. "We're not just friends."

"What the hell? Why the fuck are you-" Sasuke said and tried to get up, but the way Itachi was holding him, he couldn't.

"Because you felt that before, too, right?" Itachi whispered into his ear.

Sasuke froze. "Why does it matter what I felt?"

"Emotions _do_ matter, Teme." Naruto said, drawing the two boys' attention. "That's why it matters what you feel. Besides that, when the heck did you guys kiss? We only just met yesterday!"

"Seriously," Sasuke agreed, "So get away from me."

Itachi smirked again, but didn't let go. "Why should I when you aren't struggling anymore?" He asked.

Sasuke growled slightly; he couldn't believe he was actually giving this guy a chance, but he did feel something, so he considered it to a 'might as well.'

As Itachi sat there holding on to Sasuke he thought '_I'll just have to ask him about the necklace later.'_

(((0)))

~Later that Night~

"Oh?" Amu said, "Aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend? I've never seen his face before."

"Who are you?" Yoshiro asked, placing his jacket on a hanger.

Itachi bowed and said, "I'm Itachi Uchiha, I apologize if I'm intruding."

Amu smiled bigly, she couldn't believe an Uchiha was standing in her home.

Yoshiro's face light up, "Uchiha as in the famous-"

Itachi stood up strait and held out his hand. "Yes." He interrupted before Yoshiro finished, he didn't want Sasuke and Naruto to find out just yet if they didn't know, he wanted to see the look on their faces when they found out. He was having fun with them not knowing.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Yoshiro said, taking Itachi's hand and shaking it.

"Likewise." Itachi said.

"Now, do you take part in any of the work?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yes, I take part in coming up with ideas and processing them. As well as a few other things."

"What an excellent boy you must be." Yoshiro said.

Sasuke watched the interaction; he wondered why Yoshiro and Amu appeared to be so thrilled and surprised at Itachi. It made him curious as to what was so special about the name Uchiha.

"Why don't you two stay for dinner?" Amu asked Naruto and Itachi.

Naruto shook his head, "I have to work tonight, so I won't be able to stay much longer."

Itachi glanced at Sasuke, "I think that would be nice, but I'm going to have to decline too." He said.

Sasuke frowned slightly and crossed jacket-covered arms. He turned around and started to walk back down the hallway.

"Oh, Sasuke dear, where are you going?" Amu asked.

"Back to my room, I'll be there if you need me."

The two adults stood there talking with the two guests for a while before Naruto left for work and Amu left to go fix dinner.

Itachi decided he should be leaving soon, but not without saying goodbye to Sasuke. He could at least be slightly generous, right?

Itachi walked back to the boy's room and opened the door.

Sasuke was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He glanced over to see Itachi.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and sat down on the edge of his bed, he ran a hand through the boy's hair and the boy only kept looking up at the ceiling.

"Where did Naruto go?" Sasuke asked after a moment of silence.

"He left." Itachi answered.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Itachi, "Why did you kiss me?" He asked.

"Didn't I already tell you?" Itachi asked, looking down and into Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke sighed again and looked back at the ceiling. He let his hand wonder up and grab his necklace. "Your last name's Uchiha." He said.

"Yes." Itachi answered as though it was a question. He watched as Sasuke touched his necklace, he knew he was about to ask about it.

"Can you tell me about this?" He asked and sat up. He slipped his necklace off and held it in his hand.

Itachi smiled lightly, "It's a necklace." He said. "Where did you get it?" He asked.

Sasuke sighed for the third time, "Nevermind." He mumbled and laid back down, he turned his back to Itachi and stared at the wall, the necklace still in his hand.

"If you were wondering, I know all about that necklace. I could tell you all about it, all you have to do is tell me where you got it." Itachi said.

Sasuke was shocked into silence for a minute. Itachi knew all about the necklace? Then did that mean he knew all about him too? He wasn't sure if he was ready to learn just yet and besides… "I'm not up for negotiation." Sasuke replied; he didn't want to tell Itachi about where he got the necklace just yet. He paused a moment before hesitantly asking, "Are we friends?"

"Do you want to be?" Itachi asked.

"I hardly know you." Sasuke said. "But you kissed me."

Itachi chuckled lightly, "Keep thinking about it too hard and your head might explode."

"I'd be glad if it did," Sasuke said, "Then I wouldn't be in such a weird situation."

Itachi leaned down and kissed the side of the boy's head. "Tomorrow," He said and stood up, "Come to school with an answer for me, and whenever you're ready, I'll tell you about the necklace."

"Okay." Sasuke said, still staring at the wall. He heard his door open and shut. He couldn't believe this.

It was so much information and new things to take in at once.

Itachi knew about the necklace.

Sasuke had a chance to find out about himself.

Itachi had offered a relationship to him.

Sasuke had a chance at a long-lasting relationship.

Itachi was something new to Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't know what to make of this. He didn't do well with 'new,'

_But Itachi was a good new._

Then that's what Sasuke's answer would be. He would give this a chance, he would say yes to Itachi. Yet, at the same time, he wasn't ready for Itachi to know where he got the necklace. He wanted to know more about Itachi before he spilled all of his secrets.

He was happy then, this could only turn out well.

(((0)))

Itachi took two hours to walk home. When he arrived at the front gate of the huge place he called home, he put in the security code and the gates opened. He walked up the long driveway and into the house.

"I'm home!" He said as he entered the house.

"Itachi! Where have you been?!" He heard his mother ask from another room. "I tried calling you but you didn't answer!"

Itachi followed his mother's voice and walked into the kitchen.

"I was at a friend's house." He said. "My phone died."

His mother was standing there with her back to him, cutting up some vegetables on a cutting board.

"Did you make a new friend already?" She asked.

"You could say that." Itachi said.

His mother turned around and smiled at him, "So then," She said, "What's their name?"

"Sasuke." Itachi answered.

His mother froze for a second and her smile dropped, she turned back around to the counter, "I-Is that so?" She asked.

Itachi saw this and wondered why she had suddenly acted like this, "Yeah.." He said a little suspiciously.

She started back at cutting the vegetables a little nervously, "W-Why don't you go see if your father needs you for anything?" She said.

"Alright." Itachi said and walked out of the kitchen, _'That was kind of a weird reaction…' _Itachi thought but shrugged it off and dismissed it as nothing.

~Later that night, inside the Uchiha household~

Fugaku sat in his office, writing on some papers when his door opened. He looked up to see Mikoto walk into the room.

"Fugaku…" She said a little nervously, "Itachi has a new friend."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow at her, "He always has a new friend." He said.

"Yes, but…" She said, "His name is Sasuke."

Fugaku tensed up for a minute before relaxing, "So?" He asked.

"Do you think it could be..." She let her sentence trail off and looked up and up into Fugaku's eyes, hers being hopeful.

"No." Fugaku said, "There could be many other people by the name of Sasuke out there. I doubt it's him."

Mikoto sighed, "Alright." She said and made her way over to her husband's desk.

(((0)))

Itachi stood outside the office door with his ear pressed against it, his eyes wide…

_His parents were hiding something?_

****

* * *

**Well, what do we think? Did this chapter turn out okay?**

**I don't have a beta, so all and any mistakes are my fault. :]**

**I hope to get a review! **

**Was anything confusing?**

**Thank you for reading~**

**~Writes-With-Pens**

**Next Chapter: It may be about the necklace, it may not be, but we'll see. (I haven't started typing it yet, but I will soon).**


	3. Chapter 3

**D: Sorry this is short! I'm in a hurry to leave my house right now, but I wanted to post something on easter! So here it is! I love you guys and all your nice reviews! I would comment to them...but I'm not sure if you want that... (I seriously wasn't expecting that many but thank you!)**

**Love you all!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Sasuke sat at the lab table in Chemestry II, Itachi had sat next to him. They both stared at the front of the classroom listening to the teacher talk about their current topic.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi. He really didn't care too much about what the teacher was talking about; he already knew most of it. Sasuke looked at Itachi sitting there, his chin resting in his hand, an expressionless look on his face. He had noticed how Itachi hadn't shown any emotions at the school, yet yesterday, he had shown a lot.

Sasuke looked back up at the teacher; he listened for about two minutes before he spoke quietly, "Itachi," And looked at him out of the corner of his eye.

Itachi looked at Sasuke, tilting his head slightly to the side as if to ask "What."

"Yes." Sasuke said, still looking at Itachi out of the corner of his eye. He saw a small smirk appear on Itachi's face for a second before it disappeared and went back to being expressionless.

Sasuke hadn't said a word to Itachi since he had entered the school, he decided now that he should. The teacher walked around the classroom, passing out the students' assignments. Sasuke and Itachi both took theirs and wrote their names on it. The class then started up with small conversations around the room.

Sasuke started to read his paper and filled out the first question, "What did you get for the first one?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"I haven't done it yet." Itachi answered.

"Oh." Sasuke said, and continued onto the next one. The same words were repeated between the two for the next fifteen minutes, until Sasuke finished.

"Did you do any of them?" Sasuke asked as he set his pencil down and leaned down to pick up his backpack and put it into his lap.

"No." Itachi answered.

Sasuke sighed and put his assignment into one of the dark blue folders he carried in his backpack. He then set his backpack down and twirled his pencil in his hand, looking at Itachi.

Itachi looked back at Sasuke and raised his hand; he ran the back of it across Sasuke's face and asked, "Are you ready to know?"

"Tomorrow." Sasuke answered.

"Alright then," Itachi said, "Tomorrow after school, we'll go to my house and I'll tell you there."

Sasuke nodded his head in agreement. The bell rang and the two collected his things. The moment Sasuke stepped out of the door he was bombarded with, "Saasuukee!"

It was Sakura again.

Sakura clung onto Sasuke's arm and asked, "How was your class?"

Sasuke shrugged her off and began walking to his next class.

After a minute or two of walking, Sasuke and Itachi parted ways for their next class.

"Hey Sasuke, who is he?" Sakura asked.

"Someone." Sasuke answered and walked into his next class, forcing Sakura to leave and go to hers.

Naruto sat in his desk and looked up as Sasuke walked in, "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto said.

"Hey." Sasuke said and walked over to his seat and sat down.

"You look happier." Naruto said.

Sasuke gave Naruto a funny look.

"This morning you looked like you were about to kill someone, now you don't look like that."

"Hn." Sasuke said in slight agreement. The tardy bell rang.

Naruto starred at the front of the class for a moment before he asked, "Does what happened the other day make you and Itachi a couple?"

"Not so loud!" Sasuke said, "Dobe, do you want the whole world to know?"

"Sorry." Naruto said in a quieter tone but his eyes did brighten. "It really does, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Sure." Sasuke mumbled.

"I wonder how Sakura will react when she finds out." Naruto said absent mindedly.

"She is not to find out." Sasuke growled, "And don't you dare tell anyone."

"Hey, I wasn't-"

A loud bang! The sound of a ruler being snapped onto a desk, Naruto jumped and they both looked up; the teacher was staring down at them.

"Care to let the class know what you're talking about?" The teacher asked in a very annoyed and icy tone.

Naruto gulped. "N-No." He said.

Sasuke only glared at the teacher, her tones didn't affect him.

"Then pay attention!" She said.

The rest of the class hour was filled with silence, as none of the students dared to speak and the teacher was free to teach the class new material in piece.

(((0)))

It was after school and Itachi had decided to walk Sasuke home, much to Sasuke's displeasure. Naruto had turned off at the half-way point and left them alone.

'_This is just great.'_ Sasuke thought.

Before they rounded the corner that led on to Sasuke's street, Itachi stopped and said, "I'm leaving you here."

Sasuke looked at him.

"If I go any further, I will most likely not leave your house until late, and I have things I need to do." Itachi explained.

"Whatever." Sasuke said and turned around to continue his walk home.

Itachi gripped his shoulder and turned him back around, accidently using a bit too much force and hoping he didn't hurt the boy. He kissed him on the lips much more softly and tenderly than what he had handled him with seconds before. When he stepped back, he saw a small blush littering Sasuke's cheeks.

Sasuke didn't look at Itachi; he looked down at the ground and mumbled a few words.

Itachi smiled lightly and decided to take up on what the boy had just offered in his mumble. He kissed the boy again, only this time, the kiss turned to be more heated then the last one.

This kiss left Sasuke slightly breathless when Itachi had pulled away from him. Sasuke knew there was a blush on his face, but he couldn't help it. He couldn't believe he had just asked Itachi to kiss him again. It was such a weird thing to do, but it felt natural to Sasuke. Sasuke whispered, "Bye," and disappeared around the corner.

Itachi smiled to himself, he was glad no one was here to see it either. They would most likely be completely creeped out if they saw him smile like that. He turned around and was expressionless once again as he made his way back to the school to call his mom to come pick him up.

His mom had been acting off lately. She seemed like she was purposely forgetting things to avoid Itachi, and Itachi wondered why.

"Hello." He greeted his mother as he stepped into the passenger side of the car.

"How was your day at school?" His mother asked and started home.

"It was good. What did you do today?" Itachi asked.

"I cooked, cleaned, and helped your father a bit." She answered.

After a moment of silence passed, Itachi asked in a dead serious tone, "What are you and father hiding from me, mother?"

"W-What are you talking about?" She asked.

"Don't try and lie to me, mother. You know it won't work."

"You're just like your father." She breathed in a sigh.

"So then, what are you hiding?" Itachi asked, slightly turning to look at her.

She was biting her lip and looked a bit nervous, "You said over the phone that you were having a friend over tomorrow?" She asked.

"Yes. Don't try to change the subject." Itachi said.

"I'll tell you after he leaves. I don't want to go through this right now, just don't tell your father anything I tell you tomorrow."

Itachi nodded, that was probably the best he was going to get out of his mother. It was a good start, and anticipation waited him the entire time.

(((0)))

Itachi couldn't hold much anymore. As emotionless as he looked, he was really excited. He was going to have Sasuke over at his home and after he left, he was going to find out what his parents were hiding.

It made him feel excitement, something he hadn't really felt since he was a small child.

This was great.

The class was having the last twenty minutes of class as free time, since it was an in-class assignment; most of the class had already finished and was now talking.

Itachi stood up, making a dare to himself; he walked over to Sasuke and kissed him full on the lips in front of the entire class.

Sasuke was shocked. He pushed Itachi away and harshly whispered, "What the fuck do you think you're doing in front of everybody?"

Despite his harsh tone, Sasuke was glad Itachi had done that, now everyone would know by tomorrow that they were together, and he wouldn't have to worry about Sakura. At least that was the way he looked at it.

Itachi sat down next to Sasuke and Sasuke asked, "What's gotten into you? You've been acting weird all day."

"I'm glad you're coming over tonight." Itachi said even though he didn't look like it. Sasuke would have laughed at the irony of his statement if it was in his nature, but it wasn't.

"Yeah, about that… What about Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want me to see if he wants to come too?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Then it'll just be you and me." Itachi said.

Both Itachi and Sasuke could hear the students in the background start to talk about them, and then one of them walked over and interrupted them, the student asked, "Are you two dating?"

"What happens if we say 'yes?'?" Sasuke asked.

"And what happens if we say 'no'?" Itachi asked right after Sasuke finished speaking.

They both, unintentionally, were glaring at the student without know they were doing so. When the student ran away from them and back to his group of friends, Itachi and Sasuke wondered why he had looked like he was ready to pee his pants.

Sasuke looked back at Itachi, "It's out now anyway, so it's not going to matter." He said.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and was just about to make a reply when the bell rang and the sound off shuffling students filled the class room. Itachi and Sasuke took their time leaving the classroom making them the last ones out the door. Just as they were walking out it they heard the teacher say to them, "I don't want to see you two kiss in this classroom again."

They both turned and smirked before making their way out of the building and to meet Naruto.

The three made their way to the halfway point to where they said bye to Naruto and he left. Naruto had somehow managed to convince Sasuke to spend tomorrow afternoon with him and him alone, allowing him to leave the two happily.

Sasuke tugged on Itachi's sleeve, "Since we're already halfway there, can we just walk to my house so I can get rid of this ridiculous bag?" He asked and motioned to his backpack.

Itachi nodded and they made their way there.

When Sasuke opened the door to his house and made his way into the living room, Amu said, "Sasuke! I thought you were -"

"I am." Sasuke said and interrupted her. He walked back to his room and threw his bag onto his bed; he turned around to Itachi, grabbed his hand, said "Let's go," and made his way back to the living room.

"Bye Amu!" Sasuke said as he left the house with Itachi.

When the two were a little bit away from the house Itachi asked, "How come you're in such a hurry?"

Sasuke stopped walking and realized he was still holding Itachi's hand, practically pulling him along. He tried to let go of Itachi's hand, but Itachi wouldn't let him, so Sasuke glared at him.

Itachi started to walk again and Sasuke walked next to him, the whole time Sasuke felt weird for holding another person's hand. This was the first real relationship he had and everything was all so new to him. Even kissing him was new, but he had liked it.

When they were standing in front of the school Itachi let go of Sasuke's hand and pulled out his cell phone. After he finished his phone call with his mom, they stood there for a good fifteen minutes until Itachi's mother came.

Sasuke climbed into the back seat and Itachi climbed into the passenger side of the car.

"So what would be your name?" Mikoto asked, and started off.

"Sasuke." Sasuke said, looking out the window. He was trying to remember the way from the school to Itachi's house.

Itachi watched his mother tense and seem a bit nervous as she drove. They were defiantly hiding something from him.

When they got there, Sasuke stepped out of the car in amazement, starring at the building in front of him. The place was huge but as amazed as he was, he kept a calm look on the outside. He turned and looked at Itachi, "Just who are you?" He asked.

Itachi smirked and walked over to Sasuke, "Come on. You haven't seen the inside yet."

Sasuke was even more amazed as they walked inside; still, his expression remained its normal calm.

Itachi led Sasuke through the house and eventually they came to his room. "This is my room." Itachi said as they stepped inside.

"I feel like I'm taking a tour of an open house." Sasuke said, "Now, tell me, just who are you and what does your family do?"

"I'm Itachi and the Uchiha's make things." Itachi said.

"What sorts of things?" Sasuke asked.

"All kinds." Itachi said, "It ranges from houses to games. There's pretty much a bit of our business in everything."

"So basically you're just a bunch of rich people." Sasuke said, he walked over to Itachi's bed and sat down. It was probably the most comfortable thing he had ever sat down on in his life. The fact that this entire room smelled deliciously of Itachi just seemed to make everything better.

"Basically." Itachi said and walked over to Sasuke. "Come on." He said, "I want you to meet my father."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"Why not? And besides isn't it better to meet him now rather than later?"

"I suppose." Sasuke smirked and fell back onto the bed, "But I'm kind of comfortable. I don't think I'll be moving."

An idea popped into Itachi's head as he crawled on top of Sasuke and smirked. He said, "I think I can change that."

Sasuke smirked back at him as he watched Itachi; it was defiantly weird because he had never acted like this in front of anyone else before.

Itachi lent down and kissed Sasuke lightly on the lips before he sat back, the look of amusement in his eyes.

Sasuke was slightly scared and wondered what Itachi was going to do, that was until he started tickling him. He tried his best not to burst out laughing and squirmed underneath him.

"See, I told you I could change that." Itachi said.

"Okay! Okay! Haha, just stop!" Sasuke laughed, not being able to hold it in.

Itachi sat back again and stopped, "Good," He said and got up, he held a hand out to Sasuke, "Now come meet my father."

Sasuke took it and got up, "How come you want me to meet him so badly?" Sasuke asked as he followed Itachi and made their way down the hallway.

"I want to see if his reaction is different than my mothers." Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"She seemed nervous when she saw you." Itachi said.

"Why?" Sasuke asked, only he didn't know that his necklace was on the outside of his shirt for the whole Uchiha family to see.

"I'm not sure, but their hiding something from me." Itachi said.

"Hiding something?"

"I want to know what it is." Itachi said and came to a stop in front of a door.

He knocked and received the call to enter.

Sasuke was stunned when the door was opened; every wall in the room was painted red with the three swirl-like things on it. It matched his necklace, and he knew that, that meant something and he was immediately determined to find out.

Itachi stared at his father, "Why such the face?" He asked at the complete disbelief that written on the man's face.

Fugaku glared at his son, "This is your new friend?" He asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered.

"His name is Sasuke, isn't it?" He asked.

"Father, I know you and mother are hiding something and I think it has to do with Sasuke." Itachi said.

Sasuke turned and glared completely at Itachi, "Itachi," He said, slight anger in his voice, "What the hell is going on here and why the fuck to the walls match my necklace?!"

* * *

**Alright! Alright! Sorry for the cliffy! Won't happen next time!**

**Next chapter will be much longer and will explain everything!**

**Sorry you guys! (I had to drag this chapter out a bit to show the building relationship between Sasuke and Itachi... -.-') **

**~Writes-With-Pens**


	4. Another Day

**:3 Thank you guys for your reviews! This chapter is longer (Yay!) Sorry about the cliffy!!!**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.  
Enjoy~**

* * *

**Uncleaned Souls: Chapter 4: Another Day**

Sasuke was slightly angry, he didn't know why, he just felt that way. It seemed to him that everyone was hiding things from him his whole life. The orphanage he went to wouldn't tell him anything about his parents and he had had enough.

"What do you think I'm trying to figure out?" Itachi asked and looked at his father.

"Go get Mikoto." His father said.

Itachi left the room and did as he was told. He knew the second his father said that, that whatever they were hiding was serious. It was fun for him, all this seriousness, he wondered if that made him crazy at all.

Sasuke stood in the room, "How did you know my name?" He asked the man before him.

"Two reasons, I know Itachi had a new friend named Sasuke and now that I've seen you, I know that you are my second son."

"Is that some kind of joke?" Sasuke asked.

The man shook his head, "No. You see that necklace you're wearing? That right there is proof enough."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears, "How the fuck is this thing any proof?!" He asked and took his necklace off and threw it to the floor.

Only a strange thing happened when he did, it looked like it broke in two. Sasuke walked forward and picked it up, the two pieces were connected. When he turned it around he saw a photo on one of the sides.

The photo was of a family, the mother in the picture was holding a baby, while the father in the picture was holding another boy. Both the parents in the picture looked famished, like they were starving. However, both of the children looked healthy.

Sasuke looked at the man in the picture then at the man before him, they were the same person. The entire time Sasuke had the necklace, he didn't know it was a locket too, he just thought it was some random necklace.

"What the hell is going on here?" Sasuke asked, "Whose family is this?" He held up the locket.

"That's your family, Sasuke. That's me, you, Itachi when he was younger, and your mother."

Sasuke stared shocked at the man in front of him. "If you're my father like you say you are then why did you leave me at that place?!"

Fugaku's calmness was making Sasuke angry.

"It was a very hard time." He said, "It wasn't always like this." He motioned to the room around him and the whole building in general.

"Then what was it like?!" Sasuke practically shouted.

The door opened and Mikoto and Itachi stepped in.

Mikoto froze at the look on Sasuke's face, he looked infuriated.

Itachi calmly walked by his mother and up to his father, on the inside he was pissed beyond belief, if something his father said made Sasuke that way, he swore he was never going to talk to the man again, "Why does Sasuke look pissed, father? What is it that you guys are hiding?!"

"Itachi…" Itachi's mother said, drawing Itachi's attention. Itachi turned and glared at her, "Sasuke is your brother."

Itachi froze. What? He slowly turned and looked at Sasuke's angry face. Anger boiled up inside him, "Is that seriously what you guys were hiding?!" Itachi turned back to his father and slammed his hands down on the desk.

"Yes." His father said. "We have a good reason."

"You mean to tell me that this entire time, I had a brother?!" Itachi shouted. This was huge, if he had a little brother, and that brother was Sasuke, then where did that leave them in their feelings?

"What the fuck is that reason then?!" Sasuke shouted.

Fugaku and Mikoto didn't know that the two boys would be this angry when they found out. "We couldn't support you at the time." Mikoto spoke first, tears coming to her eyes. She remembered that day. It had been a two weeks after she had given birth to Sasuke. It was her worst nightmare.

-Flashback (FYI/A.N. during this, the parents are explaining)-

_Mikoto smiled down at the small boy in her arms, he was beautiful. She could already tell that he would grow up to be gorgeous._

_However, as she smiled she was crying. Her stomach was growling she hadn't taken a bath in days. She was wearing the same cloths that she had worn for months. _

_Her husband Fugaku walked over to her and said, "Give me Sasuke. It's time." _

_Mikoto cried even more as she handed over her second child. She didn't want to do this, but she knew it was for the best. They couldn't support a second son, not living the way they were. They were poor and had no proper home. _

_Fugaku had suggested that if they gave Sasuke to the orphanage before he turned one, then he would live a much better life. He would have proper food each day, baths, and everything. He would have a much better life at the orphanage than with starving people. _

_Fugaku put a necklace around the child's neck, it was huge on him and reached all the way down to his belly button. The child giggled at the contact. Fugaku had wanted Itachi to go to the orphanage too, but he knew that he was too attached to them and would have his memories already developing. Even though he knew that Itachi would be too little to remember Sasuke, and he was glad of that._

_Fugaku knocked on the door of the building in front of him. Another adult who worked there answered the door. Fugaku held out Sasuke, "Please," He said, "Please take him. We have no food and no money; he won't survive if we keep him." Fugaku didn't even feel the tears falling from his eyes and over his dirt-covered face. _

_The woman standing at the door took the child, "Do you have any proper paper work for him?" She asked._

_Fugaku nodded and held out the nilla-colored envelope he had been holding. _

_The woman took it and nodded her head. _

"_Thank you!" Fugaku said, sincerely meaning it._

_(((0)))_

_It was eight years later and Fugaku sat behind a desk, he was making exceptional money right now and was a successful business man. His family was becoming quite wealthly._

_Fugaku looked down at his desk and saw his Uchiha family necklace, he picked it up and looked at the two pictures inside. One was a picture of when he was born, the other was of the family he had. _

_He looked at the small boy in Mikoto's hands and decided that it was time. It was time to go and get his second son back. _

_He stood up and made his way out of his office and back to his home. _

"_Father." Itachi greeted as him as he walked in the door._

"_Hello Itachi." His father said back and then called, "Mikoto!" _

_Mikoto came out of the kitchen, Fugaku swore that woman was always cooking something. "Yes?" She asked, drying off her hands._

"_I think it's time we go and get him." Fugaku said. He saw Mikoto's eyes light up._

"_I think it is too." She said, "So why are you standing there? Go!" She pushed her husband out the door and told him to hurry._

_Fugaku drove a good four hours before reaching the orphanage where he had left Sasuke. The outside appearance of the place had changed so much since he had last been there. _

_Fugaku walked up to the sliding glass doors and they opened. He walked inside and up to a counter that was in here. _

_The woman sitting at it looked up. "Can I help you, sir?" She asked._

"_Yes," Fugaku said, I'm here for Sasuke Uchiha. He should be about seven or eight now, he has dark eyes and bluish-black hair." _

"_I know who you're talking about." The lady said, "I'm sorry but I can't help you. He was adopted yesterday."_

"_Can you tell me who adopted him?" Fugaku asked. _

"_No. I'm sorry; do you have any relation to him?" She asked._

"_I'm his father." Fugaku said. _

"_Do you have any proof?" She asked._

_Fugaku shook his head, "No, I gave everything, including his birth certificate and copies, to this place."_

"_Birth certificate?" She asked and moved in her rolling chair over to a file cabinet behind her, "Would your name happen to be on it?" She shuffled through the files and pulled out a sheet of paper. _

"_Yes." Fugaku said, "Fugaku Uchiha." _

"_May I see your license?" She asked. _

_Fugaku pulled out his license and handed it to her. It was an odd way to check something._

_She compared what was on the sheet to the things on the license. She handed the license back to Fugaku._

_Fugaku took and said, "Well?" _

"_I sorry but I can't help you. It appears you are the boy's father but I'm not allowed to give out any information." _

"_Why not?" Fugaku asked._

"_It's part of the law here, sir."_

"_Damn it!" Fugaku said rather angrily._

_(((0)))_

_Fugaku walked into the door of his home, he was upset. _

"_What's wrong?" Mikoto asked him rather worriedly when she saw him._

"_He was already adopted." Fugaku said._

_Mikoto smiled sadly, "It's okay." She said, "Wherever he is, I'm sure he will be in good hands." _

_-_End Flashback-

Sasuke stuffed the locket into his jacket pocket and walked over to Itachi. He grabbed his hand and said coldly, "Itachi," Itachi looked at him, "We're leaving." He said and pulled Itachi out of the room with him.

Itachi didn't struggle; he gladly walked away with Sasuke.

When the two were out of the house and reached a fair distance away Itachi spoke, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke stopped, turned, and looked at him; he had calmed down a bit, "What?" He asked.

"Where does this leave us….?" Itachi asked a bit uneasily, and then added, "We're brothers."

Sasuke's permanent scowl was wiped of his face, and he felt a small bit of fear shoot through him. He also felt a small tug at his heart. If this man before him was his brother, then…. Then would their relationship come to an end? The very thought made Sasuke want to cry. If the man before Sasuke was his brother, then would that man want to continue the relationship? Did he feel grossed out now that he knew they were brothers? Would he feel disgusted at the new information?

Itachi saw the look of Sasuke's heart dropping on his face. He pulled Sasuke close to him and hugged him tight. Even if they had only really been dating for three days now, he knew that he what he felt for the other boy was strong and real. If they were brothers, it would only make them closer. At least that was how he thought of it.

Sasuke buried his head into Itachi's chest. He felt tears fall from his eyes as he gripped the other mans shirt. This person was his brother, yet he felt as though nothing changed.

Itachi buried his face into the smaller boy's hair and rubbed his back.

"You're not…" Sasuke looked up at Itachi, "You're not going to leave me are you?" He asked.

Itachi shook his head, "No, I would never leave you." He lent down and kissed Sasuke as a way to prove himself.

Sasuke kissed him back and then said, "Being brothers…. This won't change anything will it?"

"No." Itachi answered and then whispered into the other boy's ear, "It only means we're committing an act of incest."

Sasuke blushed and then scowled because of it.

Itachi chuckled at him and Sasuke scowled even more. "It makes our souls unclean." Itachi said.

"Uncleaned souls, huh? It's not like mine was ever clean to begin with." Sasuke said and motion to his arms. That made him think, he hadn't felt the need to…. Was it because of Itachi? He wondered and looked at Itachi.

"Should we go back?" Itachi asked, looking in the direction of his home.

"Do you want to?" Sasuke asked.

"It doesn't really matter to me either way. They're probably worried as to why we left. Speaking of which," Itachi turned and looked back at Sasuke, "Why did you pull us out of there?"

Sasuke shrugged and didn't answer. "Let's go back then." He said and started walking; he then added smirking, "And I'll be staying the night and sleeping in your bed."

Itachi stopped walking for a moment before he started back up again. He came up behind Sasuke and wrapped his arms around his waist, stopping him. "What makes you say that?" He whispered into the boy's ear.

"Your bed was the most comfortable thing I've ever sat on." Sasuke said.

Itachi chuckled and let go of Sasuke, grabbing his hand instead and walking again. "I wonder what our parents will say when they find out we're together."

"They don't have to find out if we don't want them to." Sasuke said.

"True," Itachi said walking up the driveway of his home, "But I'm sure they will."

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled.

When they walked into the home, they almost ran smack into both of the parents. Itachi dropped Sasuke's hand and asked, "Where are you two going?"

"We were going to get you guys." Mikoto said.

"It seems we came back." Sasuke said.

"Really?" Itachi said sarcastically.

Sasuke glared at him.

"I'm so glad you both came back." Mikoto said.

"It wasn't like we were going to run away." Itachi said walking passed his mother and father and into the other room.

"Seriously." Sasuke said and followed Itachi. He followed him all the way up into Itachi's room on the second floor of the house.

(((0)))

~Later that night~

Sasuke came out of the bathroom that was attached to Itachi's room. "I think this shirt is too big." Sasuke said pulling at the oversized white shirt he was wearing.

"I know." Itachi said, spinning around in the computer chair he was sitting in and looking at Sasuke. "That's why I gave it to you."

Sasuke glared, "You intentionally gave me an oversized shirt?"

"Yes. It looks cute on you." Itachi said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said and made his way over to Itachi's bed. He rolled onto it and pulled the covers up to get underneath them. He snuggled onto the bed and closed his eyes.

He heard Itachi chuckle and soon felt the bed move with the added weight of him.

Itachi got under the blankets and pulled Sasuke close to him. He kissed the side of the boy's head and laid down.

Sasuke turned to face him, "Kiss me before I fall asleep." He said.

Itachi smirked and kissed the boy, it was something he was glad they both liked. Maybe Itachi liked it too much, he thought, but he couldn't help but love the feel of the other boy's mouth and the feel of their tongues dancing. It was just delicious.

Itachi pulled away from Sasuke and said, "Go to sleep."

"I was planning on it." Sasuke mumbled and buried his head into Itachi's side.

Soon, the two fell asleep.

(((0)))

~Morning~

Mikoto and Fugaku entered Itachi's room to wake him; they didn't see or hear Sasuke leave last night, so they could only assume that he had stayed overnight.

They had figured Itachi had shown him to one of the guest bedrooms and he had stayed there, only they were slightly shocked at what they saw on Itachi's bed.

Itachi was laying there face up, sleeping away. Sasuke was lying with his head on Itachi's chest, sleeping also.

"They look like a couple." Mikoto whispered and giggled lightly to herself.

Fugaku frowned, "It wouldn't be good if they were."

"Why not?" Mikoto asked, "They look so cute together."

"How do you expect Uchiha's to keep running the company if there is no heir after them? Besides, their family, and that would be repulsive."

"Whatever you say, hun." Mikoto said and leaned over the bed, she slightly shook the two sleeping boys, only did neither her nor Fugaku know that Itachi was awake and listening to every word they had said.

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, faking sleep, but Sasuke kept sleeping.

"Breakfast if ready." She said, "And Sasuke's foster parents are here."

Itachi nodded slowly, "Okay." He whispered, "I'll wake him."

Mikoto nodded and her and Fugaku left.

Itachi shook Sasuke lightly, "Sasuke, wake up." He said.

Sasuke tried to bury his face into Itachi's chest and mumbled something incoherent.

"Amu and…. Yoshiro are here." Itachi said, taking a moment to think of the other name.

Sasuke didn't move.

Itachi sighed and sat up, disrupting Sasuke's sleeping.

Sasuke glared at him as he was forced to get up too.

"Don't look so mad." Itachi said, "Otherwise we're not going to be able to leave this room."

Sasuke glared at him even more, "What do you mean by that?" He asked.

Itachi swung his legs off the bed and stood up, "Nothing, nothing at all." He said and stretched, after which he made his way over to his bathroom.

Sasuke glared at the bathroom door for a moment before lying back down and pulling the blankets closer to him.

He was just about to drift back asleep when he went "Oof!" with the weight of Itachi pouncing onto him.

"Do you honestly insist on sleeping?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. I do." Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi sighed and kissed the boy's cheek; he made a trail of kisses over to Sasuke's mouth and kissed him again. He then got up and slipped on some cloths and walked out of the room.

Itachi walked downstairs and into the dining room.

"Where's Sasuke?" Mikoto asked.

"He insisted on sleeping." Itachi said and started to make a plate of breakfast.

Amu chuckled, "He won't get up unless you tear him from the bed." She said.

"I have a better way of getting him up." Itachi said, smirking to himself.

Everyone except Fugaku raised an eyebrow.

Itachi chuckled darkly to himself and walked out of the room and back up the stairs to his room. He would need to get Sasuke up for school.

(((0)))

Sasuke laid there, staring at the ceiling. It was then that the last week's events really hit him. He had found his parents. He had found a brother. He had found a love. With his brother. It was crazy. Why did he feel so light? He wondered. Why did he feel so _happy_? It should be a good thing, shouldn't it? Then why did he still feel like there was a heavy weight, too? Why did he still feel _depressed_?

This is what he wanted, and he had found it all within a week.

He turned over in the bed and tried not to cry. He felt as though he was still carrying something heavy, yet at the same time, he felt that that weight was what made him feel so light. It was all so much. It was all really confusing. _'What is this feeling?'_ He wondered.

He heard the door open. A few seconds later he felt Itachi climb onto the bed and whisper, "Sasuke you need to-" And then his normal voice, "Sasuke are you crying?"

"No." Sasuke lied. As much as he tried not to, he couldn't help it. He had to cry.

"Sasuke, why are you crying?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke sat up and wiped his eyes, "I'm not." He said.

"You _were, _too. Look at your face." Itachi said.

"No I wasn't." Sasuke insisted.

"Sasuke…" Itachi said, looking at the boy worriedly.

Sasuke sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms around them. He gave in and said, "I don't know what this weird feeling is."

"What weird feeling?" Itachi asked, staring at Sasuke.

"It's hard to explain. It's like a heavy weight that makes me feel light." Sasuke said, knowing that he didn't make much sense. He crinkled his brow and said, "It's confusing."

He raised an eyebrow when he heard Itachi laugh, Itachi hugged him and he asked, "What?"

Itachi unwrapped the boy and kissed his neck, "That's only part of the feeling of love." Itachi said.

"What's the other part?" Sasuke asked.

"There is more than one other part, but it's better if you discover them on your own." Itachi said.

Sasuke scowled and realized that he was lying on the bed with Itachi on top of him.

"We need to get up." Itachi said.

Sasuke shook his head, "You know," He said, "I kind of like the position we're in."

Itachi scowled and looked over at the clock, "We only have thirty minutes before school starts." He scowled even more, he'd gladly stay like this, especially with a cute Sasuke in an oversized night shirt underneath him, but he couldn't. "And it takes fifteen minutes to drive there, plus the extra distance to go get your backpack." He said and got up, pulling Sasuke with him.

"Breakfast is over there." Itachi said and pointed to the plate on the dresser.

Sasuke nodded, "What am I going to wear?" He asked.

Itachi walked over to his closet and threw him some black skinny jeans and walked over to his dresser, he threw him a black rock band t-shirt. "I hope those fit you." He said. "They're your style right?"

Sasuke nodded and changed into the cloths, they fit him very well and were comfortable. He slipped on his shoes.

Itachi walked over to Sasuke and kissed him after Sasuke had finished.

"A random kiss?" Sasuke asked.

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have a hard time finding chances to kiss you at school. Considering the seventh hour teacher doesn't want me to. That's one class down. Aside from that, our parents don't know."

Sasuke both chuckled and blushed; he had to admit to himself that kissing Itachi was becoming a new addiction. He walked over to the bathroom to take care of some morning business. When he finished, he grabbed the plate of food and munched on it as he made his way down to the dining room with Itachi.

Sasuke was met with Amu and Yoshiro when he entered, "Morning." He said.

"You boys ready to go?" Yoshiro asked.

Sasuke nodded and set the half-eaten plat of food down.

"I'll drive them." Yoshiro offered and the other three adults nodded.

They said their byes and made their way to the car.

(((0)))

Before the two boys climbed out of the car and to the school building Yoshiro asked Sasuke, "Do you want me to pick you up after and take you back over there?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No." He said, "I'm supposed to spend all afternoon with Naruto, I promised him."

"Alright." He said, "What about you, Itachi?" He asked.

"That would be kind." Itachi said.

"Okay then, see you boys later." Yoshiro said and the two climbed out of the car.

(((0)))

The tardy bell had just rung signaling the beginning of first hour when the two walked into the room.

Naruto looked up from his seat, "I thought you two weren't coming!" He exclaimed.

Sasuke shrugged and set his bag next to his chair. He walked over to go get his project and painting supplies, Itachi doing the same.

After the two had situated themselves at the table, Naruto said, "You know, the whole school is talking about you two."

"Are we supposed to be scared?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged, "I just thought you'd like to know, you wouldn't believe all the crazy things I heard this morning."

"What did you hear?" Itachi asked, his face was back to being expressionless. It made Sasuke wonder if it was some kind of autopilot or something that kicked in around people.

"Well, everyone knows that you two are dating now. Some people were saying that you both were dating before you even came here, Itachi. A bunch of people are saying that you kissed in seventh hour, and then there's a lot more." Naruto said.

"Hey, Itachi," Sasuke said, "You better watch yourself today, I'm sure the girl population is going to be furious with you."

Itachi looked at Sasuke, "Why..?" He said.

* * *

**Alrighty! There's the end of this chapter, I'm not entirely sure about the reaction of Sasuke....but I think it was okay. **

**Next chapter will have Sakura in it and her reaction to finding out!**

**Anyways, review?**

**~Write-With-Pens**


	5. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke's Worst

**I know, I know. So sorry this is late. I've just been so busy latley. **

**I know this isn't a big chapter either. It goes a little fast too. I just had a spontaneus idea for this story. I thought I should fit it in. **

**Rated: M**

**Well, enjoy. I'm hoping this idea isn't taken either... :]**

* * *

**Uncleaned Souls: Chapter 5: Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke's Worst**

Naruto laughed at Itachi, "If you haven't noticed, all the girls seem to be in love with Sasuke." He said.

"That's quite unfortunate." Itachi said.

"Why is it unfortunate?" Naruto asked.

"Because if any of them try anything on Sasuke," Itachi paused a moment for suspension, "I'll kill them."

It scared Naruto, the way Itachi had said that. He sounded like he was dead serious and meant it; Itachi's deadly aura only seemed to add to the seriousness.

"You would go to jail if you killed anyone." Sasuke said.

Itachi shook his head, "No, I wouldn't."

"Why wouldn't you?" Naruto asked.

"The Uchiha's provide the most funding to the police force; they wouldn't dare arrest us and lose that funding." Itachi said.

"That's not very loyal to the law." Naruto said.

"Loyalty seems to be lost now-a-days." Itachi said as if he was over one-hundred years old.

Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly and Naruto decided not to believe Itachi anymore.

Only small conversation was made after Itachi said that as the three boys continued to work on their projects.

The supplies were put away soon and the bell rang. The students made their way out of the room slowly. Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto were always the last to leave.

Even if they sat near the door, the other students would crowd around the door and try to be among the first to leave. Was getting to their next class really that important? Sasuke had never fully understood why the other students would do such a thing. Maybe it was natural for people to herd together and be squished all in one place like that?

Sasuke walked down the hallway with Naruto and Itachi. He was quite surprised that they hadn't run into Sakura yet. Sasuke was really looking forward to how she would approach and ask the question about the new information floating around the school; that was, if she had heard yet.

Sakura should have already heard though, any new gossip around the school would tend to reach her within an hour of that new information.

Sakura walked around the school, she was quite upset; not only was everyone saying that Sasuke was dating somebody, but that somebody was Itachi! Itachi was another guy for crying out loud! Wasn't Sasuke afraid of being called a fag? Sasuke wasn't met to be with anyone but her! She was the only one who could make Sasuke happy. No, Itachi was probably forcing Sasuke to date him against his will. Sasuke probably had no say it. That had to be it, or it was something else. It could be a huge misunderstanding going around the school, couldn't it?

Well either way, she would make it so that the Itachi kid would realize who Sasuke was meant to be with. She would make him see that he was making Sasuke unhappy. She would...break them up. That was, if they were really dating. She didn't know what to believe.

Sakura couldn't even see Sasuke after his first hour and confirm this because the girls kept talking to her and distracting her. She sat slight pouting in her second class of the day; she wouldn't be able to see Sasuke until after third hour. She thought it was horrible.

(((0)))

Sasuke gathered his things and made his way out of the Chemistry classroom with Itachi next to him. He wasn't even in the hallway for more than fifteen seconds before Sakura came running into him. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist and hugged him. She leaned back and looked up at him with hopeful eyes, but did not let go.

"Sasuke…"She said, "Is it really true?" She glanced at Itachi and then looked back up at Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to push her off, but she seemed to have her hands locked together behind his back, keeping him in the same spot. It was terrible; he didn't like her to be this close. Her body heat was radiating off and making him warm, it felt gross; her body heat didn't feel right. He wanted her to let go, especially since she might accidently catch a glimpse up his sleeve… "Let me go." He demanded.

"Answer me!" Sakura said, ignoring him. "Is it true?" She asked.

Sasuke stopped struggling in her grip and glared down at her. Her hopeful expression fell, "Oh god, its true isn't it?" She asked.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and glared at her even more as he nodded.

"He's forcing you isn't he?" She glared over at Itachi, who looked to be deathly calm.

Itachi didn't like the way Sakura was holding Sasuke; he didn't like Sakura that close to him. Especially since he could tell Sasuke didn't like it either. He wanted to shove her away and tell her not to touch him, but he didn't really have a right to just yet. His brother wasn't fully his, not _yet_ anyway.

Sasuke continued to glare at Sakura. "No, he's not." He said, "Let me go."

"He has to be forcing you. I know he is he's forcing you to say that, isn't he?" Sakura asked, getting more upset by the minute.

"He's not, if you must know, I love him." Sasuke said, maybe that would get her to leave. Telling her he loved Itachi. He did, he just wasn't one to say the word 'love' very much. He didn't want to say it to Itachi yet, he wasn't sure if he could. Saying it to Sakura on the other hand, was quite easy.

Sakura was scared, did Sasuke really love Itachi? It was a frightening thing to think about. He couldn't like another man. He couldn't love another man. Men and women are meant to be together, not men and men…

"Sasuke you jerk!" Sakura said stepping back and slapping Sasuke, "I know you didn't mean that!" She took a few steps behind both Itachi and Sasuke, her mood drastically changing. She whispered more to her than to them, "I'll make sure of it too," and she left.

(((0)))

Itachi was left thinking the rest of the day about whether or not Sakura would keep up what she said a minute before and whether Sasuke really meant when he said he loved him to Sakura…

Sasuke on the other hand was trying not to look too pissed. Sakura had slapped him. Where did she get the right to even touch him? Sasuke didn't even know.

Sasuke gave Itachi his backpack, said bye, watched him leave, and turned to Naruto, "Where we going?" He asked.

"First, my house," Naruto said motioning to his bag as if to say 'we're going to get rid of it.' "And then possibly to the café," He continued, "From there I thought it would be nice to go bowling or something."

Sasuke could tell Naruto had already planned out the whole night from the word first.

Sasuke followed Naruto around town, going to the café and to the movies rather than bowling. Sasuke didn't want to be around too many people, constantly moving and getting hot. He would have been too tempted to take off his jacket, not that his own problems should matter to other people in his eyes.

The theater was calm and cool, and surprisingly for a Friday night, it was not over-crowded. He thought he had a pleasant night with his best friend. Until now, he hadn't realized that he hadn't spent much time with Naruto in the past week with Itachi around.

Sasuke hung around Naruto's house for a while afterward. He was just talking to Naruto about Itachi, he wasn't sure yet if he should tell him that Itachi was his brother, and that he had found his parents until Naruto suddenly said,

"You know, with Itachi around, you seem to have stopped obsessing over your biological parents."

"I was never obsessing over them to begin with." Sasuke said. Truth was: Sasuke was scared to try and even talk to them now that he had found them. Now that he knew the truth behind why he was sent to a home, Sasuke wasn't sure what to feel towards them.

"Yes you were." Naruto said back. "Do you still plan on finding them?" He asked.

Sasuke crossed his arms, "Can we just change the subject?" Sasuke asked, and then offered up a new conversation, "When are you going to find someone?"

This question got Naruto to babble on about Sakura, so Sasuke said, "She slapped me today."

"What?" Naruto asked.

"I said she slapped me today." Sasuke repeated.

"Why would she do that?" Naruto asked.

"She's unhappy about my relationship with Itachi. At least, that's what I assume." Sasuke said.

"Are you sure she's not happy for you?" Naruto asked.

"I'm sure that slapping someone means they're unhappy."

"I don't think Sakura-" Naruto started.

"You don't think a lot of things." Sasuke interrupted. He was starting to feel weird. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk that extra cup of coffee at the café…

Naruto looked at Sasuke funny, "Sasuke…" He said, "That's not very nice."

"Well, I'm not a nice person." Sasuke said. As soon as that sentence was out, it was like a wave hit Sasuke. His head was spinning slightly; he was getting a little dizzy. To him, seeing out of his eyes was now like looking out of a TV, the color of things turned more vivid and lively. He wasn't sure what was happening.

It only lasted a few seconds, and then everything that was there and turning different seemed to disappear from their rightful places and be absorbed by his arms. It was the worst he had ever felt the need to slice them, to let a small sliver of his flesh be cut. To open them and see the red, to feel the relief and sting all at once, it was the worst he had ever felt it.

His eyesight was back to normal, but his hearing wasn't doing too well. It was like his mind was clouding out the voices and only letting him think to set his mind on getting home.

It was uncomfortable sitting in front of Naruto, to not hear what he was saying and to feel this feeling.

Sasuke suddenly stood up, "I need to go." He said and made his way to the door.

"Are you okay?" He managed to hear Naruto ask.

Sasuke only nodded his head and left, he needed to get home. He wanted to go there and relieve this uncomfortable sensation he was feeling. The throbbing in his arms only grew as he neared home. This was becoming a problem.

Sasuke entered the house and made a beeline to his room, he didn't hear Amu, or Yoshiro speak and call after him. He didn't hear them follow him. He didn't see them watch him. All he felt was the relief and sting of slicing the skin deeper than before, the sting of repeating it in another spot.

He didn't come to any of his senses until the small blade was pulled out of his hand. He was looking at the ground, watching the blood drip from his arms. They were stinging all over, in places he had not cut before. It felt good to him, it also hurt.

He felt himself being pulled and led away from his room. He let whoever was pulling him take control of his body. His mind was somewhere else entirely. It wasn't in his body, it wasn't anywhere near it. He was watching in a daze-like state as events happened around him.

He only came to his full senses when he woke up the next morning, in a room clad in white. He was lying curled up on a bed. When he got up from the bed the first the he noticed was that his arms were wrapped in bandages, and they felt sore.

Oh crap.

What had he done? Where was he? A million questions raced through his mind as he made his way over to a white door on the other side of the room, his heart was beating quite fast as he thought of how he ended up in, where was he?

He couldn't believe what he had done. Right in front of Amu and Yoshiro too. This was terrible. He took a deep breath and looked at the door in front of him. He would need to focus on getting out of this place first.

He looked down; he was wearing comfortable clothing, grey sweatpants and a white t-shirt. He slowly tried the door knob on the door. It opened.

The second his eyes laid down the hallway, he made a dash down it. He ran fast, not sure what he was running from or to.

He came to a halt in front of what looked to be a counter. A girl was sitting behind it looking down; she looked up from the noise.

"Where the hell am I?" Sasuke asked in a demanding voice.

"I'm sorry but…" She started to say, but somebody placed a hand on Sasuke shoulder from behind.

Sasuke turned around fast, to see who had touched him. A girl with long blond hair and bright green eyes smiled at him,

"Welcome to Konaha." She said.

"Kona-what?" Sasuke said, "Where the hell is everyone? Why am I here? What is this place?"

"You shouldn't be out of your room." The girl with blond hair said. "I'm Mrs. Brittney, let me escort you back."

Sasuke glared at her.

This was just terrible.

Had everyone abandoned him? Did Amu and Yoshiro just throw his in this place? What was this place anyway?

Sasuke knew the answer to the last one all too well. It was a psychiatric ward. He preferred though, to call it in his mind, a loony bin.

Where was Itachi in a time like this? Where was Naruto? He needed someone…someone he could trust. He decided to remain silent as the woman led him back to the room. He didn't notice the person sleeping on another bed in to room until he came back to it.

He lay down on the bed he had previously occupied.

His thoughts were on Itachi.

Itachi must be angry with him.

* * *

**I appologize to my readers. And sorry for any errors!!!**

**Next chapter will be longer... I may even come back and revise this chapter, not sure yet though.**

**:3 Thank you all!**

**~Writes-With-Pens**

**(This story will have a happy ending if anyone is wondering~X3)**


	6. An Almost SlipUp

**Okay! I'm updating, I know it has been a while! And I appologize. Updates will be slow for the next month or two due to school. Sorry! **

**I decided not to revise the previous chapter. :3**

**This chapter is somewhat fillerish, at least I think it is...heh. **

**Thank you to my readers!!!!**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! ( ;_; )**

**Anyways! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was Sunday morning, Itachi wasn't sure if he should be worried. Yesterday, he tried to call Sasuke and didn't get an answer. He tried asking Yoshiro, but he hung up on him when he had asked. He tried calling Naruto and asking where Sasuke was. He didn't get an answer either, although he did get suspicious.

Itachi could tell Naruto was lying when he spoke to him on the phone yesterday. Naruto knew where Sasuke was, he just wasn't telling.

Fugaku and Mikoto were evading him again.

Something was defiantly up, and it had to do with Sasuke again. Itachi could feel it.

Itachi let out a breath and picked up his phone on the nightstand beside his bed. He dialed Sasuke's house number again and didn't receive an answer. No one picked up the phone. He didn't bother to leave a message either, he doubted anyone would respond.

He wasn't in the mood to wait around all day to find out what was going on. Itachi stood up from his chair and walked out of his room. He went down into the dining room; he knew he would find his parents there.

What he didn't expect was to see Yoshiro and Amu there too.

Itachi looked at the four adults. Amu looked tired; her eyes were red-rimmed, like she had been crying. Yoshiro looked confused, starring at the table intently. Itachi's father looked beyond displeased, and his mother was looking at him with a fake smile, "Good morning, Itachi." His mother greeted. The other three adults looked at him. They were all sitting at the dining room table.

Itachi glared at her as well as the other three, "Where is Sasuke?" He asked.

(((0)))

Sasuke sat on the small couch in the small office. He had just got his bandages rewrapped because some of his cuts had reopened and started bleeding. His arms hurt. He knew they would still be sore tomorrow too.

Mrs. Brittney was staring at him with a way too happy expression as she talked over the rules.

The more she talked, the unhappier Sasuke got. He wasn't allowed to leave his room without supervision, or any room for that matter. He couldn't have any visitors for a month, and that was if he met expectations. He wasn't allowed to go to the bathroom by himself; he wasn't allowed to wander the building. Any sharp objects, any uninvited guests, any food/drink brought in by invited guests, and any strings or zippers, were all forbidden within the facility.

Sasuke would have private counseling and group counseling every day.

When she had finished explaining everything, he asked in his icy tone, "Did Itachi bring me here?"

"Don't you remember?" She asked.

Sasuke sighed, he knew who brought him here, he just wanted it confirmed, and that did it for him. Amu and Yoshiro had brought him here.

"Do you want to tell me who Itachi is?" She asked.

When Sasuke didn't respond to her, she asked, "Do you know why you're here?"

Sasuke nodded. He knew why he was here.

"Good. Then, we'll start tomorrow after breakfast." She stood up and opened the door. "Leslie here," She motioned to the girl sitting in a chair outside, judging by her outfit, she was defiantly a worker here. "She will be your permanent escort."

Sasuke stood up and nodded. He followed her out of the room. He was too tired to argue this early in the morning and he was beyond pissed. He didn't sleep well Saturday night, he hated the place he was in already, and he didn't like the smell. He wanted out.

Once they were down a hallway she asked, "Are you hungry?"

"No." Sasuke answered. His appetite had disappeared since he noticed the 'clean' smell of the place.

Leslie led him back to his room, "Well if you do need anything, I'll be out here." She said and watched him go inside the room, closing the door behind him.

Sasuke sat down on his bed. The other kid was not in the room, and Sasuke wondered where he went, or who he even was for that matter.

Sasuke glared at the white walls of the room. It was too bright. He didn't like the white; he only liked the color when it snowed. To see it all around him with no texture was just plain horrible.

Sasuke sighed and fell back on his bed thinking, he was going to need to find the quickest way out of here.

That gave him an idea.

(((0)))

Every one of the adults looked away from Itachi when he asked that. Not one of them bothered to answer either.

"Where the hell is he?" Itachi asked.

His father turned a glare on him, "Mind your language." He said.

"Tell me where Sasuke is, Father." Itachi said. He heard a woman sob and glanced at Amu.

"Do you really want to know?" Fugaku asked, drawing back Itachi's attention.

Itachi gave him a cold stare, "I have a right to know, don't I?"

"He's in a hospital." Fugaku said, staring at his son intently and watching every reaction in the boy.

"The hospital? What happened?" Itachi asked, trying to keep out the worry and confusion that suddenly swept throughout him, while trying to keep a calmer look on his face.

"Nothing really." He answered, "He's just ill."

"Ill?" Itachi asked, "What do you mean?" Itachi narrowed his eyes. "Where is he? What hospital is he at? How ill is he?" Asking a series of questions to his parents, Itachi knew he would get an answer.

"He…He's at Konaha Psychiat-tric H-Hospital." Amu sniffled.

Itachi was silent. He was shocked. Sasuke couldn't be in a psychiatric hospital, there was nothing wrong with him or his brain. His mental state was normal the last time he checked.

That was, unless, it had something to do with him cutting. Did he do it again? Itachi wondered while he was shocked, but his shock soon turned into anger.

"The place?" Itachi asked, looking at all the adults.

Amu nodded.

"Why the hell did you guys send him there?! Do you know even what they're going to do to him?!" Itachi raised his voice only slightly, he was looking at his father. There was no reason to yell at Amu, aside from being a girl, she was pregnant.

Fugaku raised an eyebrow, "What do you know about what they do with people at a mental hospital?" He asked.

Itachi ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "It depends on what they're there for. For Sasuke's condition, it could be a number of things. It's different for everyone who cuts themselves, the treatments aren't always the same." Itachi said; he immediately regretted the automatic answer to his father's question.

"Wait, you knew about this?" Mikoto asked.

Itachi joined the table and sighed, "I saw his scars; it was the day after I kissed him. Naruto was worried because he didn't come to school, so he dragged me along to come and check on him. I didn't want to go, but-"

"Itachi Uchiha." His father interrupted him. The very tone of his voice made Itachi look at the elder. Whatever the interruption was for, it had to be very serious.

Itachi looked at him curiously, "Yes?" He asked.

"What did you just say?" Fugaku asked.

"What do you mean? I just said that I didn't want to go, but-"

"Before that," Fugaku interrupted again.

"That he dragged me along?" Itachi answered, he was confused. What had he said that…Oh. He just said that he kissed his brother… Maybe he could play this dumb.

"What was the very first thing you said?" Fugaku asked, trying to get his son to repeat himself. He wanted to make sure he had heard right in all, before he kicked the boy's ass.

"I said that I saw his scars." Itachi answered smartly, he stood up from the table and pushed in his chair.

"Right after that." Fugaku hissed.

"Oh? Do you mean that I said I missed him?" Itachi asked, making something up to save himself; playing dumb wasn't going to save him this time.

Fugaku glared at him, "Explain." He demanded.

"I met him the day before at school, we were going to hang out, but something came up so I missed him." Itachi explained… He could make a lie sound believable, even if it was as made-up as this one.

Itachi thought he was really going to have to talk to Sasuke about telling their parents of the relationship. He knew it would outrage his dad from the moment he heard him say it wouldn't be good for Itachi to love Sasuke while they were 'sleeping'. Maybe in a month or two he would discuss it, for now, he was to focus on the task at hand.

"Sasuke stopped cutting himself though, as soon as we made friends." Itachi said, and then turned to Amu and Yoshiro. "I'm getting him out of there." Itachi said.

Yoshiro turned and looked at his wife.

(((0)))

Sasuke grumbled and turned in his bed. Already an hour had passed, the only thing he had really come up with as the quickest way out was to follow all the rules of the dumb place. He could care less about them.

Or, He could run out of the place, but wouldn't that just get him in more trouble?

Sasuke growled and got up. He walked over to the door and opened it; one full day here was enough for him.

Leslie looked up from her seat, "Do you need something?" She asked.

"Am I allowed to make a phone call? No one said anything about not being allowed-"

"I'm not allowed to authorize phone calls for the guests. When you have your next session with Mrs. Britney, I'm sure she'll let you." Leslie interrupted.

Great, Sasuke thought. That wasn't until tomorrow morning. What was he supposed to do until then anyway? Stare blankly at his wall? He really hated being here already. The place made him think.

Sasuke turned around and closed the door. Once again, he walked over to the bed and lay down. He really needed Itachi.

Sasuke took in a fast breath as he was suddenly hit with a wave of dizziness. He grabbed his head with his hands and sat back up. He tried focusing on the wall for a minute, but it didn't help. His head had started throbbing.

Sasuke placed one of his hands on the wall and tried to get up. His vision was blurring, was he going to pass out? Sasuke could only wonder. He tried to take a step but stumbled and fell back down on the bed.

What was happening?

It took another minute or two for whatever was happening to slowly start to subside.

Sasuke let his hands fall into his lap, he was shaking. He stared blankly at the wall, whatever had happened was over. Sasuke couldn't pinpoint why something like that had started so suddenly. He didn't know what could have caused that reaction.

Was a possibility the fact that he was thinking about Itachi?

Sasuke laid back down on the bed and turned over, he was suddenly very tired. Why was he having these sudden waves come over him? He closed his eyes and tried to shut out any of the bad possibilities.

(((0)))

"The place is closed to visitors on Sundays." Yoshiro suddenly said.

"Why?" Itachi asked.

"As a previous worker there, I know that they clean everything on Sundays." Yoshiro answered.

"Then tomorrow, I'm getting him out of there." Itachi said with such determination that Yoshiro knew it would be futile to argue.

"I know you want to get him out of there, but don't you think its best that he is there?" Amu asked.

"No." Itachi said, "There is no reason for him to be there."

"You didn't see it though…" Amu said.

"See what?" Itachi asked. Itachi was starting to get irritated, he didn't like to do this much talking to anyone but Sasuke.

"What he did..." Amu said.

Itachi looked at Yoshiro to explain.

"He cut just about every inch of his arms." Yoshiro said, "And we saw him do it…"

"It was probably a whip reaction to suddenly stopping." Itachi said.

"Itachi, dear, do you know why he stopped so suddenly? I mean, if he stopped when he met you like you said, then do you know the reason behind it?" Mikoto suddenly asked.

Itachi nodded but he did not speak. From everything that he had learned, he knew Sasuke had stopped because Itachi himself had asked him to. That much he could piece together. And the reason behind him doing as he asked, simply because Sasuke loved him. Itachi wasn't about to tell his parents that. But with Sasuke in that place, and away from him, it would be very hard for Sasuke.

Itachi could only hope that Sasuke wouldn't try anything in that place. He was defiantly going to get Sasuke out of there.

(((0)))

~The next Morning~

Sasuke woke up to someone shaking his shoulder. He opened up his eyes to see Leslie staring down at him.

"You might want to get up for breakfast." She smiled down at him.

"Hn," Was the only noise Sasuke made as he sat up.

"I'll be waiting out in the hall." She said and left the room.

Sasuke's arms were unbearably sore today. They were achy. He didn't see any blood on them, so he figured he would be good to go. He fixed his hair and got up.

"Mornin'." He heard someone say.

Sasuke looked over to the other bed and saw the guy he had seen sleeping before staring at him. He looked like any other kid, except he had heavy bags under his eyes. His hair was brown with a pair of matching eyes.

Sasuke decided not to acknowledge him and left the room. He was met with Leslie standing outside the door. "What time is it?" He asked.

"About seven," She said, "follow me."

Sasuke was led through a series of hallways and finally into a loud, busy cafeteria.

"We just go in line over there," She pointed to a line of people, "And we're on our way."

Sasuke wanted to say he wasn't hungry, but he knew he was starving. He didn't like the noise of the cafeteria; he didn't even like it at his own school. He got in line anyway and grabbed a tray as it moved.

He got a small plate of pancakes and figured that would do. He got out of the line and walked over to the entrance of the place, Leslie followed him. "Can we eat anywhere but here?" He asked.

"Yes, there's a small lounge we can eat at. Would you like to go there?"

Sasuke nodded and followed her.

She led him to a lounge that looked about the size of a regular home's living room. There were a few other people eating there already, but it wasn't noisy like the cafeteria.

They sat down and started eating.

"As soon as you're finished we'll go dump trays and then go to Mrs. Brittney's office." Leslie said.

Sasuke could only comply.

As soon as he was finished they went back to the cafeteria and disposed of the trays. Then they headed to Mrs. Brittney's office.

Leslie knocked on the office door.

"Come in." They heard Mrs. Brittney's voice from behind it.

Leslie opened the door and halfway stepped inside, "Sasuke is here for his morning session." She said.

"Alright, let him in." Mrs. Brittney said.

Leslie nodded and let Sasuke in.

"Leslie," Mrs. Brittney said, "You're free to go."

Leslie nodded and thanked her before she left.

Sasuke sat down on the small couch.

Mrs. Brittney turned to him and said, "Good Morning."

Sasuke nodded in response.

"How do you feel this morning?" She asked.

"Alright." Sasuke said.

She smiled. "Is there anything you'd like to say before we start?" She asked.

"Am I allowed to make a phone call?" Sasuke asked.

Mrs. Brittney nodded, "Yes, but there are a few rules." She said and started to explain, when she had finished she asked, "Is there someone you'd like to call?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Who would that be?" She asked.

"Itachi." Sasuke answered.

"Can you tell me who Itachi is?" Mrs. Brittney asked. "You mentioned Itachi the other day too, didn't you?"

"It's complicated." Sasuke said.

"Please, do try to explain."

Sasuke sighed, "You would judge me if I told you." Sasuke wasn't too keen on telling her anything, especially when it came to things and/or people who were close to him.

"I would never judge anyone." She said, "Is there something about this person that makes you not want to say anything?" She asked.

"If you would stop with the dumb questions I just might tell you." Sasuke said rather flatly. All these stupid questions were getting him nowhere.

"Alright then," Mrs. Brittney said, "Who is Itachi?"

Sasuke sighed and suppressed the urge to smirk at the thought of who Itachi was. "He's my boyfriend." Sasuke said first, testing the word on his tongue. "He's also my brother."

"By brother do you mean sibling, or best friend?" Mrs. Brittney asked.

"Sibling, I just found that out not too long ago. We also started dating not too long ago." Sasuke said, "All this happened within one week." He said.

Mrs. Brittney stared at the boy, thinking about this information. "Does this cause any issues within your family?" She asked she had known Sasuke was a foster child, but she didn't know that he had contact with his family.

"They don't know about it." Sasuke said, "So no."

"What do you mean by 'this all happened within one week'?" She asked.

"It was just how the events happened. Itachi was a new student to our school last Monday. He met me and we started dating. Around the same time, I found my biological parents and in the process found out that he was my brother." Sasuke said to sum up everything that had happened so far.

"I see." She said, "And how did this affect you?" She asked.

"It depends," Sasuke said and then remembered what he had originally asked, "Can I call him now?"

Mrs. Brittney pushed the phone towards him, "Sure, just remember you have five minutes and I have to stay in the room with you."

"Yeah." Sasuke said and stood up. He picked up the phone and dialed Itachi's number, putting it on speaker phone as one of the rules had been. It started to ring.

(((0)))

An annoying ringing started in the background.

Itachi groaned and flipped over on his bed. He could tell it was early by the way the light leaked in through the window.

Itachi grabbed his phone off the nightstand and looked at the caller ID. It was an unknown number. Itachi was half tempted not to answer it because it was so early, but it might be a worker or something important.

Itachi sighed and opened the phone; he hit talk and placed it to his ear, "Hello?" He asked.

"_Itachi." _

Itachi froze in his bed. Then slowly he asked, "Sasuke…?"

* * *

**Okay, Okay! I just had to leave it off there!**

**If you'd like an explaination as to why, it is simply because I wanted to!!! Haha (That may not be very funny to some readers). Actually, I wanted to include the conversation in the next chapter, sorry... **

**:3**

**Would you like to know what's next? Well, it's gonna be called A Lecture and Hardship. :3 I don't want to spoil anything this time!**

**Please do review!**

**BTW: I might have another story coming out in a few months. It's called _A Night to Remember_. I already have a full summery for it, here it is if anyone is curious: **

_**A Night to Remember: **_

Sasuke was alone. He was always alone. He didn't need anybody, he didn't need anything. Not even his brother who broke his heart when he married that girl. Sasuke never told his brother of his feelings, and there defiantly was no need to, now that he was married. His Aniki would never look at him in the way he wanted him to, his Aniki would never know of how much he loved him, of how much he had hurt him. At least, that was what Sasuke believed.

The Uchiha's are a family of famous teachers, who teach at all different levels. Sasuke had just graduated and he was officially taking up his job as a teacher at the Uchiha family school.

A few months after his Otouto takes up his job, Itachi starts noticing how down Sasuke looked when he was alone. It clenched at his heart, to see Sasuke look that way. He had wanted to love Sasuke in a very un-brotherly way before, but he knew that his brother would be disgusted with him if he knew that. So he ended up marrying off to a decent girl to satisfy his impatient mother. He had yet to do anything with his wife; he just couldn't find it in him. The most he had ever done with the woman was kissing her. There was hardly any romance in the relationship at all, much to her disappointment.

Itachi soon realizes that he hasn't spent much time with his Otouto, and thinks that that is why he is so down. He decides to take him have a drinking night as a way to spend time with him. Only, they both end up drinking and getting drunk, leading to a night of spilled secrets and sex. Itachi remembers the night, however, Sasuke does not. It leaves Itachi feeling awkward.

That was, until Sasuke finds out he is pregnant. Sasuke didn't remember _ever _having sex, as he thought he was still a virgin. So, when Sasuke does remember, oh boy is he shocked. (AU, Uchihacest. Mpreg).

**Well, there it is! Remember though, that summery can change as I write the story! I'll let you know when I publish it.... It's a two part story, that would be the first part. **

**Does anyone have any input?**

**:3**


	7. A Lecture and Hardship

**Howdy everyone! I got this chapter out sooner than I expected!! Woot!!**

**Thank you to my reviewers! I think that was what got me to write this so early, you guys are great!**

**Oh and by the way: There's most likely MAJOR Itachi OCCness in this particular chapy.**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: I wonder, would anyone owning Naruto be writing fanfictions? I don't think so, (at least I hope not, I think they would be making motion pictures happen).**

* * *

**Uncleaned Souls: Chapter 7: A Lecture and Hardship**

"_Yes."_ Sasuke answered Itachi.

Itachi smiled to himself. He knew he should be freaking out and running to go get Sasuke right now, but he just couldn't. He wanted to talk to him, and a sudden realization hit him. He should take this phone call slowly and speak from his heart. He was truly happy to hear Sasuke, "I'm glad to hear from you." Itachi said.

On the other side, Sasuke could feel the smile in Itachi's voice, "How are you?" He asked.

"I should be asking you that." Itachi said tenderly, "Is it harder without me?" He asked. He knew he wasn't at all acting like himself, but for Sasuke, everything that was anything was an exception.

"_Yes."_ Itachi heard Sasuke whisper after a short pause. _"It's a lot harder, even if it's only been about two days."_

"But you're okay though?" Itachi asked.

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_ Sasuke answered, he was glad that Itachi had picked up the phone.

"How do your arms feel?" Itachi asked, "Are they healing nicely?"

"_Yes."_ Sasuke answered.

There was a long moment of silence.

"Sasuke…" Itachi started uneasily, "There's something-"

"_It's alright."_ Sasuke interrupted him. _"I'm fine."_

"No, that's not was I was going to say." Itachi said, "There's something…" He paused for a moment, taking a breath and pulling his knees close to him as he lay on his bed. He suddenly felt very alone and very aware of himself. "There's something I need to talk to you about." He said.

Sasuke wasn't at all sure what to make of that statement so he asked, _"What would that be?"_

Itachi sighed, "I have to tell you when you come home. It wouldn't feel right if I didn't talk to you face-to-face about it."

That had Sasuke a little worried, what could Itachi need to talk to him about that Sasuke didn't already know? _"Just answer this, Itachi. Does it have something to do with our relationship?"_

"Yes." Itachi answered, "I'm not going to end us or anything." He quickly added.

Itachi heard Sasuke give a relieved breath, _"Alright then."_

"We're coming to bring you home today." Itachi said, "All five of us."

"_What do you mean?"_

"Amu and Yoshiro are willing to let you come home as long as you stay with me at all times." Itachi said, smiling a bit at the memory of yesterday morning, "Of course, I was more than willing to say yes."

Sasuke smiled on the other side, and then he looked over at Mrs. Brittney, _"I assume that would be okay, wouldn't it?"_ Sasuke asked her.

Itachi was about to answer that question, as he thought it was directed towards him before he heard a woman speak in the background. He stopped and listened.

"_Yes, although you wouldn't be able to leave until tomorrow. I would highly suggest you choose to stay here though, even if no one is keeping you here."_

"_I'd rather leave. Itachi is all I need to get rid of these…impulses." _Sasuke said.

"_Okay….well if you're set on going home, tell your family they should come and start the checking out process today." _

Sasuke turned back to the phone, _"Itachi," _He said_, "come and visit me."_

"I was already planning on it." Itachi said, "We'll be there around ten."

"_Alright," _Sasuke said_, "until then." _

"Until then, Sasuke." Itachi said and closed his phone. He smiled happily as starred at his white ceiling.

(((0)))

Sasuke sighed and put the phone back on the receiver to end the call. He walked back over to the couch and sat down. He turned his attention to Mrs. Brittney.

"That's quite the interesting phone call." Mrs. Brittney said.

"It always is." Sasuke mumbled.

"Are you sure you want to leave?" She asked.

Sasuke nodded.

"The process takes a day, so you'll be here until tomorrow."

Sasuke sighed. He didn't understand why leaving the place would take so long, but he really didn't care. As long as he knew he was going to leave, everything was fine with him.

"Well, our session time has ended. Have Leslie take you to the nurses to get your bandages changed again. After that, I'm giving you the choice of going to group or to your room to wait."

"I'll go to my room." Sasuke said and walked out into the hallway to meet Leslie, who was waiting for him.

Changing the bandages took no more than fifteen minutes. After that was finished, Sasuke was led back to his room. Leslie had informed him that when his family got here, she would take him to a lobby. Sasuke had just said "okay" and went into his room.

He laid down on the bed that had been given to him. Its one white pillow propped up underneath his head. He stared off into space.

He knew the first thing he was going to do when he saw Itachi was kiss him. He didn't care who would see, even if those people would be his parents and foster parents. They should know about their relationship, Sasuke thought. He wasn't going to try and be sure they understood. He wasn't going to care if they did or not. He was going to do what he wanted.

(((0)))

Itachi got into the car with his parents. Amu and Yoshiro were taking their car.

The ride there was calm. The only thing that was not calm was Itachi's head. His brain kept thinking and thinking. He would make sure that no one ever took Sasuke away from him again. He would find a way to stop this thing of Sasuke's and he would show him all of his love. He wanted Sasuke to stop this as much as anybody else, and Itachi knew that Sasuke could stop it without being in some kind of hospital.

Itachi and his parents arrived at the place before Yoshiro and Amu; they were a good fifteen to twenty minutes behind them.

When Itachi walked into the place, he immediately noticed the smell. It smelt like insulin mixed with a bad kind of cleanliness. They walls were painted white with a few pictures on them. A white marble counter stood out of one of the walls. Fugaku and Mikoto walked up to it and looked at the girl behind it.

She looked up at them and asked, "Can I help you?"

"Yes." Mikoto answered, "We're here for Sasuke, there are two more people coming and they should be here shortly."

The girl's eyes brightened at the mention of the name. She stood up, "Right this way." She said.

She led them into a larger room and said, "Just wait here, Sasuke will be with you shortly."

Itachi looked around the room. There were red couches with flowers on them around the room. A couple coffee tables stood out in front of a few of the couches. The walls were white, with only one picture on them. The picture stood out from the rest of the room. It was painted with many different colors, Itachi decided on it being a non-objective picture as he couldn't find any real object in the picture.

Mikoto and Fugaku took a seat on one of the couches and Itachi remained standing. He was against sitting on the couches, he didn't know how many people with germs or diseases had sat on them.

Itachi had been standing for only three minutes when he heard footsteps coming towards them. He looked up in the direction of them and soon Sasuke's figure was present before them.

He was wearing grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. Other than the bandages on his arms, he looked like he was having a lazy dressing day. Only to Itachi did he look absolutely edible in something so dull looking.

Itachi watched Sasuke walk over to him and ignore acknowledging their parents sitting on the couch. He smirked. Sasuke leaned upward and placed a small kiss on Itachi's lips. Until Sasuke had done that, Itachi hadn't realized what two days of not kissing Sasuke was like. He loved the feel of Sasuke's soft lips on his own. He wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist, slowly pulling him closer until he was flush against him.

Mikoto and Fugaku sat frozen on the couch.

Sasuke was enjoying this way too much; it was almost like he was kissing Itachi for the first real time. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, keeping their lips locked together; he slightly parted his own against Itachi's just begging him to let his tongue slip inside, which it did. The warm and slimy muscle Sasuke loved was in his mouth once again, mixing their saliva's together and coxing over everything it could touch.

When the two pulled apart, the string of saliva connecting the two quickly disappeared as Sasuke buried his head into Itachi's neck kissing it lightly. He closed his eyes and sighed, relishing the smell that was Itachi.

Itachi rubbed his cheek against Sasuke's and tightened his grip on him. He looked over at his parents, a dangerous glint in his eyes, daring them to say something. Fugaku was looking at them with a disgusted and displeased look on his face; you could tell he was angry by the way he was shaking. Mikoto was sitting calmly with a smile on her face as if she knew something others didn't.

Itachi let go of Sasuke and Sasuke slowly slipped away from him. They stood in front of each other, just looking at the other person. Sasuke smirked and wiped his mouth, as much as he wanted Itachi right now he had to remain calm and keep himself flaccid.

Itachi followed Sasuke's example and wiped his mouth off on his hand. The two brothers then turned their attention to Mikoto and Fugaku.

Amu and Yoshiro walked into the room just about then. Amu walked over to Sasuke and pulled him into a hug, "I'm so sorry." She said.

"It's fine." Sasuke said, returning the hug. "Did you talk to the lady about me leaving yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, we just did. We'll come by tomorrow and pick you up. I promise." She said and let go of Sasuke.

Sasuke was about to reply with "thanks" when Yoshiro asked, "What's going on here?"

Sasuke looked over at Itachi. He was staring at his dad, who looked like he wanted to murder something.

Mikoto stood up and walked over to Sasuke, she hugged him and said, "Don't worry about them." She then whispered, "I know this was a short visit, but we should leave before Fugaku does something rash."

Sasuke nodded, "Okay." He said even though he didn't see why Fugaku looked so upset.

Mikoto stepped away from Sasuke and looked at Itachi. "Itachi," She said, drawing his attention, "say bye to Sasuke. We need to go."

Fugaku looked up at Mikoto and then stood up. He walked past Sasuke only stopping to place a hand on his shoulder and then leave the room entirely.

Itachi nodded his head in understanding at Mikoto and then watched her follow her husband out of the room. Itachi turned his attention to Amu and Yoshiro. "My father has a hard time with a few things. When you finish your visit with Sasuke, feel free to come back over." He said. Itachi then walked over to Sasuke and placed a light kiss on his cheek, he knew Amu and Yoshiro would see it as something brotherly. He hugged Sasuke and whispered so low that only Sasuke could hear him, even in a silent room, "I'll explain everything when you get home." He stepped away from Sasuke and followed in his parent's footsteps out the door.

Sasuke was left bewildered. He didn't understand any of it, but if Itachi was going to explain it to him that was okay. He wished he would have stayed though.

"That was a really intense atmosphere." Yoshiro said. "Something's not right with them." He turned to Amu, "We should go see if everything is okay."

"I agree." Amu said and looked at Sasuke, "Sorry, sweetie."

"It's fine." Sasuke said, "Don't worry about me. Other than this place's smell I'll be okay. And don't worry too much about putting me in here; I would have done the same thing." He said. "A minute of visiting will get me through to tomorrow."

Amu nodded her head and exchanged another hug with Sasuke before she and Yoshiro left.

The ride back home made Itachi want to laugh. The atmosphere was so thick and tense; he knew his father was going to yell at him. He had figured he would when he found out anyway.

When the family arrived home, Itachi was the first out of the car. He walked up to the house and opened the door; the first place he went was to the dining room. He heard his father slam the door and watched as both of his parents appeared before him.

"Do you mind explaining yourself?!" Fugaku shouted at him.

"Explaining what?" Itachi asked calmly.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What was what?" Itachi asked, seeing how far he could stir his father's anger.

"What you did with Sasuke!" Fugaku yelled.

"I didn't do anything with him." Itachi said.

"Boy! Don't play stupid with me! You-you…" Fugaku said, he was so angry about it he couldn't finish his sentence.

"Oh, you mean that I kissed him?" Itachi asked, in a slightly mocking tone. He didn't know why, but he felt like having fun with this, even if it might get him into more trouble.

Fugaku glared and balled his fists, he knew that Itachi was messing around with him, but he wasn't going to let something so serious get by. "Why did you kiss another guy?" Fugaku demanded.

"Honey, calm down," Mikoto said and glanced worriedly at Itachi.

Yoshiro and Amu arrived in the dining room about then; both had worried looks on their faces.

"Is it that hard to figure out?" Itachi asked.

"Is what hard to figure out?" Yoshiro asked, now joining the conversation. He had been listening, but now felt it appropriate to speak.

Itachi sighed, and turned around, deciding to explain what he could. He didn't bother to face them as he spoke his heart. "Sasuke stopped cutting himself when we got together. It's only been what, a week now since we moved here? I found someone I felt a connection with, then I found out we were brothers. I found out he was doing that to himself, the day after I dared to kiss him. I watched him, you know, he hadn't done anything like that since then. Even if we've only been together for a few days, I already love him more than anything. Is something wrong with that?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Fugaku answered. "Something is terribly wrong with that, and not only is it wrong, but I can't have both my sons being gay!"

"Why not?!" Itachi turned around and asked sharply, he was now angry. He needed his father to understand; didn't he see that he was happy with Sasuke?

"The Uchiha family line has been running our company for years! I can't expect it to end with you two!" Fugaku said, "Aside from that, Sasuke is your brother! You are not supposed to love him in _that _way! You are not supposed to have feelings for men! I forbid it in my house!" He said sternly.

"Then I'll just leave!" Itachi shouted angrily.

"FUGAKU! ITACHI! ENOUGH!" Mikoto yelled, and looked at both of them to make sure she gained their attention. The house was deadly silent as she spoke, "Itachi, you're not going anywhere. Now, go to your room, I will come and talk to you in a minute. Fugaku, I need to talk to you, Amu, and Yoshiro." Mikoto said and watched Itachi stormily leave the room, she heard his door slam shut and sighed.

Fugaku was fuming! He did not except this, not one single bit. He loathed the fact and tried his best to refuse to believe it. He had not just witnessed his eldest son be kissed by his younger one. It was completely and utterly wrong in his eyes! He wanted to smack the boy and see if maybe that would knock some sense into him. Fugaku was pissed. He didn't want this to be happening. Someone needed to carry on the line of Uchiha's ruling the company!

"Fugaku," Mikoto said, "I've been thinking about this for a few days now and I think it's time you hear it." She said sweetly.

Fugaku banged his fists on the table in frustration. "What the hell could you possibly have to tell me?" He asked.

Amu and Yoshiro physically flinched back. They had never seen a man this angry over two men together before. Sure, they would accept the fact of Sasuke and Itachi, although they didn't know whether to believe it was wrong or right. If they were happy with each other, then so be it.

"I don't think you can see it." Mikoto said, looking at her husband, "But those two boys are meant to be together."

"To hell they are!" Fugaku shouted, "It's fucking wrong! Don't you see that?!"

"I'm not here to judge what is wrong and right and neither are you, especially when it comes to Itachi and Sasuke." Mikoto said, "If you calm down and take a deep breath, I'll try my best to explain this."

Fugaku took a deep breath and sat down at the table, he was still angry, but whatever his wife wanted to say, he knew he should listen.

(((0)))

Itachi sat angrily in his room. Why didn't his father understand that he was happy with Sasuke? Itachi sat there for another half an hour, angry at his father, and thinking about all the things he wanted him to understand before there was a slight knock on his door.

"Who is it?" Itachi asked.

"It's only me," Mikoto said and poked her head inside the door. "Do you mind if I come in?"

Itachi shook his head.

Mikoto stepped in and closed the door behind her. She walked over to her son and sat down on the bed, "I think your father understands a bit more now." She said.

"How could he?" Itachi asked, "He could never understand."

Mikoto smiled, "I think he could." She said, "All he needed was a little reminder. I know he's not happy with this, but he will slowly begin to except it."

"What do you mean?" Itachi asked.

"You and Sasuke are meant for each other; just don't let your dad make you think wrong." Mikoto said. "It will all be okay."

Itachi only nodded his head.

"When Sasuke comes back tomorrow, he's going to have to stay here with you. I know you already know that, but don't be surprised if your father wants you to stay in separate rooms and doesn't talk to either of you." Mikoto said.

"I won't be." Itachi said.

"He'll come around." Mikoto reassured him, "I promise."

Itachi sighed, "Alright, I understand."

(((0)))

The next morning, Itachi waited for Yoshiro and Sasuke to show up. Amu was waiting with him. Mikoto and Fugaku were up in Fugaku's office, working on things for their company. Itachi guess that Fugaku just didn't want to see either of them.

Fugaku hadn't said anything to Itachi about Sasuke sharing a room with him, and neither had Mikoto, so he assumed it would be okay. Itachi was glad for that.

"Itachi, dear, could you please stop pacing? You're making me nervous." Amu said.

"I can't help it." Itachi said, "I want to see Sasuke."

"You saw him yesterday." Amu said.

"That was only for a minute." Itachi replied, still pacing around the living room.

"Please?" Amu asked, "I don't think it's very healthy for the baby."

Itachi sighed and sat down. He could stop pacing if it was for Amu's baby.

"Thank you." Amu said.

"You don't need to thank me." Itachi said back.

The door opened about then and Yoshiro and Sasuke walked inside. Sasuke was wearing his regular cloths, black skinny jeans and a t-shirt. The only thing that was missing was his jacket.

Yoshiro walked over to Amu, set down a suitcase, and gave her a hug, "We stopped by the house and picked up some of Sasuke's things." He said.

Amu nodded, "Thank you." She said.

"I think he was just glad to get out of those loose cloths." Yoshiro said and watched Sasuke walk over to Itachi.

"Welcome back." Itachi said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said and sat down.

"What's wrong with you?" Amu asked Sasuke.

"He said he couldn't sleep last night." Yoshiro answered for him.

The four of them visited for a while before Amu said, "Well in any case, we should get going. After all, I've got to eat."

Sasuke and Itachi nodded their heads.

Yoshiro stood up and helped his wife up too. "We'll see you two later." He said and looked at Itachi, "Take care of Sasuke."

"I will." Itachi said and watched them exchange hugs with Sasuke before leaving.

"That was interesting." Itachi said and looked at Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke agreed.

"Are you hungry?" Itachi asked.

"No." Sasuke shook his head.

"Well I am, come on." Itachi said and pulled Sasuke along with him.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"To my room." Itachi answered.

Sasuke froze mid-step and then asked suspiciously, "…Why?"

"Why not?" Itachi asked back and continued to pull Sasuke along with him.

The two then entered Itachi's room. Itachi closed the door behind him and turned to look at Sasuke. He walked past him and sat down on his bed.

Sasuke walked over to Itachi and placed a chaste kiss on Itachi's lips before he sat down beside him.

Itachi's stomach then rumbled.

Sasuke laughed a little, "You seriously are hungry." He said.

Itachi raised an eyebrow at him and picked up his cell phone off the nightstand. "What did you think I was?" He asked, "My phone was up here and I like to use it better than our house phones."

Sasuke blushed and turned his head away, "What are you going to order?" He asked.

"Pizza or Chinese food. Which do you prefer?" Itachi asked.

"Chinese food." Sasuke answered and looked back at Itachi, a smile on his face.

* * *

**I hope that was okay. I tried not to leave anything hanging. I re-read this, so I tried to fix any mistakes.**

**For the record, I have no idea what the next chapter will be about. It might revolve around going back to school after missing two days, so Naruto will be in it. I might write a lemon in the chapter after that, not sure though so no promises!!!! Sakura will show up soon too, she hasn't been delt with yet after making her 'promise.'**

**And after those soons, this story may come to an end. I'd say around four to five more chapters left.**

**The next chapter probably won't come for a week.**

**:3**

**Anyways, I'm glad to you who like my new story idea.**

**Thank you.**


	8. Fun and Games

**GAH! I am so so so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I hope you all can forgive me! I appologize with my whole being! I would have updated sooner, but I've been away from the computer for so long, it has been torture! I'm EXTREMLEY sorry! **

**I hope I didn't lose anyone!**

**Well, I'm back in business! And will have my new story up soon too! Just one more week before I post it!:D**

**Anyways, do enjoy this chapter, it's a little rushed, so any mistakes...always my fault!**

**Another thing that's KIND OF IMPORTANT: I like to use to word "nub" as opposed to "nipples" So if that bothers anyone and they have a better word, do let me know so that I may change it! Because "nub" is a funnier word, and adds some character to my story! Sorry if it turns out to be bothersome.**

**That is all for my opening words! Again, I appologize if anyone was waiting... =.=**

* * *

**Uncleaned Souls:** **Chapter 8: Fun and Games**

Sasuke awoke with a shiver. He was freezing. He felt around him for the blanket, hoping to find it and pull it up and over him without having to open up his eyes, but that didn't seem to be the case. He groaned and rolled over to the edge of the bed, and opened his eyes he could tell it was either very late or very early in the morning by how dark it was in the room. He pulled himself to lean across the edge of the bed and felt the blanket he had been looking for. He groggily pulled it up off the floor and rolled over on the bed, pulling the cold blanket over him in the process. He let out a small sigh, closing his eyes and cuddling into the bed.

A thought occurred to him and he opened his eyes back up.

Itachi wasn't in the bed, otherwise he would have rolled over him, and hadn't he fallen asleep with Itachi last night? Sasuke suddenly wondered where he was, he rolled back over on the bed and glanced in what he thought was the direction of the bathroom, however since there was no light coming out from under the door, he could only assume that Itachi wasn't in it.

Sasuke sat up in the bed. His eyes were now adjusting to the darkness and he could see that the room door was open. He stood up, his previous coldness forgotten, and fixed his overly large night shirt—yes he still wore it, after all, Itachi insisted—Sasuke walked over to the door and entered the hallway, wondering around the house looking for Itachi.

Sasuke had eventually ended up in another part of the house; he heard faint voices and followed them until they got louder, which wasn't very loud, it was just raised whispers. Sasuke wasn't sure what door he was standing in front of, but he listened, now wide awake. He made out Itachi's voice, it was saying,

"_I don't care what you think."_

Sasuke recognized the other voice almost immediately, it was Fugaku's, he was saying,

"_How could you ever do something so degrading to the family name? You know that boy has problems."_

Sasuke scowled; didn't they all know that without having to repeat it?

"_I don't care about the family name." _Itachi said back, _"Wasn't that what you said when you married Mikoto?" _

There was a pause in the conversation and Sasuke could only guess that they were giving each other looks, Itachi was the first one to speak,

"_Yeah, she told me about that." _He said.

"_And look where I am today? I renewed and revived the Uchiha name, it's even better than it was before. You know that? Anywhere you walk, there's most likely a product of our companies. We're practically famous. Compared to where we started this is a luxury! The family name is widely known, and I won't have you disgracing it." _That was Fugaku, Sasuke frowned.

"_Dammit, this isn't about the name, Father! This is about me and Sasuke!" _Itachi's voice sounded through the door strong and firm, a bit louder than before. _"Don't you care in the least about my happiness?" _

Sasuke smiled at hearing that, Itachi was happy being with him. That meant a lot, however what Fugaku said back had Sasuke frowning again, he said or rather, asked,

"_And don't you care in the least about the company? I know-"_

Itachi interrupted him, _"Father, just answer this, do you accept the fact of me and Sasuke together?"_

Sasuke could just barely make out a sigh, but he could clearly hear the words that were spoken afterward, _"I do accept that fact, however I do not like it and I do not approve. I strongly wish and advise for this to discontinue."_

"_Thank you, that's all I needed to know. Father, whether you like it or not, this will continue. Most likely, forever." _

Sasuke could hear Itachi's voice grow louder as he said that and he quickly straightened himself and took off down the hallway, walking fast. The last thing he heard was Fugaku shouting, _"You're going to regret this!"_

His heart was beating a little fast as he stood outside of the door of Itachi's room, leaning against the doorframe and waiting for Itachi. He suddenly got cold again, noticing the difference in the temperature in the two different parts of the house. He stood there for a minute more, and closed his eyes. He shivered.

Sasuke jumped when he felt hand start to wrap around his waist. He opened his eyes to Itachi, looking at him questioningly.

Itachi pulled Sasuke close to him and noticed how cold his skin was. "What are you doing?" He asked.

"Where did you go?" Sasuke asked, like he hadn't been eavesdropping, and snuggling into Itachi's touch and stealing his body heat.

"I'll tell you tomorrow." Itachi whispered. "Come on," He said, leading them into the room and closing the door, "we should get to bed; we have school in the morning."

(((0)))

~Morning~

Sasuke was enveloped in warmth; he awoke to the feeling of kisses being planted all over his face in neck. He squirmed a bit, as they tickled him. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, a small smile on his face. He watched and felt Itachi pull away from his skin, "Good Morning." Itachi whispered.

"Good Morning." Sasuke mumbled in response, loving the way he was just woken up. "What time is it?"

"It's still early; we have at least an hour and a half before school starts." Itachi informed him.

Sasuke pulled him down and planted a light kiss on his lips.

"Would you like to take a shower first?" Itachi asked, pulling away from Sasuke to look at him.

"I don't really need one." Sasuke said, "I took one before bed last night."

Itachi only nodded his head in response and got up, taking all his warmth with him. Sasuke wrapped the blanket around his body. He loved how everything smelt of Itachi.

"Well, I need one." Itachi said and walked over to the bathroom.

Sasuke watched him enter it and then he closed his eyes happily. Another minute or two of sleep couldn't hurt….

"Sasuke get up!" Itachi practically shouted. "We're late!"

Sasuke jumped at the sheer sound of Itachi's voice and bolted up in bed, "Shit!" He cursed. "What time is it? Why did you let me sleep so late?" He asked and threw the blanket off of him, and then finally glanced at Itachi, who was grinning like a maniac.

It took Sasuke a minute to register the reason.

"You just tricked me, didn't you?" Sasuke asked the panicked look he had wiping off his face and turning into a scowl.

Itachi couldn't help but chuckle as he stood up, keeping his towel securely wrapped around his waist.

Sasuke watched him, his scowl turning into a blank stare as he looked at Itachi. His hair was sticking to his skin and the shorter pieces were dripping with water… which was cascading down and off his bare chest...

"Would you rather be woken up that way or the other way?" Itachi asked and turned around, walking over to his dresser.

Sasuke watched him walk over to the dresser; he wanted to just jump Itachi. He wanted to feel his skin and decipher whether it was smooth or rough. It looked smooth. He eyes moved to another thing, the towel, if only he could just remove it and see… The sudden high-pitched squeak of a dresser drawer being pulled out had Sasuke snapping out of his thoughts, "The other way, please." Sasuke mumbled and fell back onto the bed, closing his eyes and placing an arm over them as a small blush creped its way onto his face.

"Maybe you should get up when I do it nicely then." Itachi said and grabbed a few things before returning to the bathroom, closing the wooden door behind him.

Sasuke let out a breath; he groaned and sat back up, throwing the covers off of him. He would find some way to get Itachi back for falsely waking him up, and he would find another way to see and possibly feel what was under that towel…

(((0)))

Sasuke smirked as he looked at the pure look of surprise on Naruto's face when he entered the art classroom.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted and ran over to the boy. "How are you?" He asked.

Sasuke just nodded his head to answer that question. He walked over to his table with Itachi by his side and put his backpack on the floor. He noticed a new addition to the table, Hinata. She blushed lightly, looking away from him she spoke, "Good Morning, Sasuke, Itachi."

Sasuke nodded his head in response. Then he proceeded to grab his art supplies and sit down at the table, Itachi followed suit.

Naruto chatted away the hour, talking about things and how Hinata had offered to sit with him when neither Sasuke nor Itachi showed up at school.

Sasuke regarded the conversation that was made, actually interested in listening for once. Sasuke stared at Naruto for a moment, wondering if he should tell his best friend about his true relationship with Itachi. He could trust Naruto after all; he wondered what Naruto's reaction would be to knowing Itachi was his brother… Sasuke glanced over at Itachi and noticed him looking at him, Sasuke smirked. Today was going to be a good day.

(((0)))

Sakura smirked, sitting in her first hour. She now knew something that almost no one else did. She had managed to squeeze some information out of Naruto the other day and was quite surprised herself at the information she received. It was almost something to laugh about; she resisted to urge to do so in her classroom.

She would use this new information against him, maybe spreading it around the school would work, or maybe not, she just couldn't decided what to do with it. A day or two more of thinking and she would have her answer, by Friday, she planned to have come up with something.

All she knew is that it seemed Sasuke had a little problem…

She now had something on Sasuke, all she needed was to find out something about Itachi and her plans would be perfect…

_Itachi…. How would one go about finding information on an Uchiha…? Surely, the internet must have something on a family so famous… _Sakura sat brainstorming in all her classes, too caught up to notice that the two people who had been missing had come back to school.

(((0)))

It was after school and Naruto had asked Sasuke and Itachi if they would like to go to the café. They both had agreed and headed there.

Sasuke managed to pull Naruto to the side for a moment, trying not to raise suspicion from Itachi. He whispered, "I have something to tell you."

Naruto looked at him curiously.

"It has to wait until later, though. So don't worry too much, okay?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded and the two went to their seats.

They chatted for a while before the waitress came around with their shakes. Just after she left, Itachi stood up and announced he'd be right back. Sasuke's eyes trailed him until he watched Itachi disappear into the bathroom.

"So what is it you need to tell me?" Naruto asked his eye's brightening up.

"I can't tell you right now, there's no telling how quick Itachi will be." Sasuke said, "But I will tell you, how about tomorrow after lunch? Or this weekend?"

Naruto nodded his head, "You're keeping me hanging! You can't tell me you need to tell me something and not tell me right away! Man, now this is going to bug me!" Naruto complained.

Sasuke smirked, "Good, it'll keep you occupied."

Itachi returned just then, taking his seat beside Sasuke. He took a sip of his drink and looked at the two.

"Welcome back." Sasuke said.

Itachi narrowed his eyes a bit and glanced at Naruto, who was smiling in his usual way.

"Did you have fun?" Naruto asked?

"Loads." Itachi said, staring blankly at Naruto.

(((0)))

Sasuke blushed as he walked in the door of the huge house. "Knock it off." He said. He heard Itachi chuckle darkly behind him. The second after Yoshiro had dropped them off and disappeared out of site, Itachi had smacked Sasuke's ass, Sasuke had yelped in surprise. Sasuke had heard Itachi laughing lightly to himself, saying that he had wanted to do that for a while now. The rest of it was just touches to get on Sasuke's nerves.

The two walked up to Itachi's room, disposing of their backpacks and heading back downstairs to the kitchen.

"My, my, you two seem to be in high spirits today." Mikoto said, smiling at the two.

"It was just a good day at school." Itachi said.

"Oh? That's good to hear." She said.

"Yeah." Itachi said, "So is father still up in his office?"

Mikoto nodded at her son, "Yes. He's still…upset." She said, her smile never wavering from her face. "But you know; he will need to learn to get over it."

Sasuke sat listening, and agreeing. He could see why Fugaku would be upset, but he also could see why he needed to get over it.

Sasuke glanced at his arms in front of him; they were covered with his usual jacket. He thought about how it had been a while, and wondered what his arms looked like now. They were no longer achy, and he hadn't paid much attention to what they looked like. It was then, that a small familiar tingling started in his right arm, from the wrist then spreading down his forearm. It stopped there and he just sat staring at it.

Sasuke's left wrist started calling for it too, and he wondered what he should do. He glanced over at Itachi, who was still talking to Mikoto. Slowly then, he ran his nails on his right wrist, moving up the jacket and back down, he did it over again. Twice, and then he pulled his jacked back down.

It seemed to temporarily remove the problem for less than fifteen seconds, before he felt it start again. He glanced up and Mikoto and Itachi, and noticed they were both staring at him.

He paled slightly. Itachi stood up and took Sasuke's hand, "Come on," He said, "Let's get your mind off of it."

Sasuke only nodded, wondering how Itachi was going to do that. He glanced down at his and Itachi's hand and blushed slightly.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour and a half!" Mikoto called after them as they left the kitchen. She mumbled something to herself before returning to what she had been doing.

Itachi led Sasuke back upstairs and to his bedroom.

"What are we going to do?" Sasuke asked once they were in the room and the door was closed.

"Tell me now, do you still feel like…" Itachi paused, wondering which word he should use he asked, "Cutting?"

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, he had been too caught up in Itachi holding his hand on the way to the room to think about cutting himself, and the feeling was practically gone. Sasuke shook his head, "Not really…why?"

Itachi smirked slightly, "What were you thinking about in the kitchen?" He asked.

"My arms," Sasuke answered, "And how I hadn't paid attention to them for a day or two."

Itachi's smirk grew a bit, and he got a step closer to Sasuke, "And what were you think about on the way to the room?"

Sasuke blushed a bit, "N-Nothing really."

"I can't help you if you don't tell me." Itachi said.

"I-I was thinking about…" Sasuke paused, only Itachi could make him stutter, "I was thinking about how you were holding my hand…" Sasuke looked away, a small blush on his cheeks.

Itachi smiled, he had an idea… Itachi pulled Sasuke to him and kissed him lightly on the lips. He pulled Sasuke to the bed and the two sat down, he leaned in and whispered against Sasuke's neck, "Let me take your mind off of things for a while." He placed a small kiss on Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke shivered and nodded, Itachi's breath was hot against his neck, and he liked it.

Itachi made a small trail of kisses up Sasuke's neck and to his mouth. He kissed Sasuke for a long time, only pausing to catch a few breaths before resuming. He would never get enough, no matter how much that was said. He loved kissing Sasuke, he loved his soft lips and the way their mouths fit together, he loved the feeling of their tongues against each other, and how their saliva mixed even more each time they kissed.

Sasuke was enjoying this to his full extent, this was the longest time Itachi had ever kissed him. He wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and shifted his position, pulling the two closer. He wanted to feel their bodies pressed together.

Itachi smirked, getting the reaction he wanted. He pulled away from Sasuke and unzipped the boy's jacket, his eyes locked on Sasuke's.

Sasuke smirked and put his hand over Itachi's, "Instead of messing around, why don't you just take it off?" He asked and unzipped his jacket all the way, taking it off and setting it to the side.

"Take what off exactly?" Itachi asked, his smirk turning into a smile.

Sasuke blushed again and pulled Itachi back to him and kissed him. He purposely fell over on the bed and pulled Itachi down with him.

Itachi tangled his legs with Sasuke's and whispered against his cheek, "Take off your shoes." Sasuke and Itachi both did so with their feet.

Itachi was laying on top of Sasuke with their legs tangled together, he propped himself up with one of his elbows on the side of Sasuke's head. "Let's play a game." He said.

"What kind of game?" Sasuke asked and shivered as he felt Itachi's free hand slide its way up his shirt.

"How about tic-tac-toe?" Itachi asked and lent down to kiss Sasuke's cheek while his hand smoothed over Sasuke's skin.

"Only if I go first," Sasuke said "And I get to be the 'O'"

Itachi smiled lightly and ran his hand over one of Sasuke's nubs, he stopped to play with it, causing Sasuke to bite his lip when he kissed him.

"Sorry." Sasuke apologized.

"It's fine." Itachi said and kissed Sasuke's cheek and down his neck, "How about a game of connect four?"

"I think connect two is better, if you get my drift." Sasuke said.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked.

"Yes." Sasuke said and nodded a bit.

"Is that an offer?" Itachi asked and sat up, untangling his legs and straddling the smaller boy.

"It might be." Sasuke said a small flush to his cheeks.

Itachi smirked and placed both his hands on Sasuke's bare chest and leaned forward, sliding his hands and Sasuke's shirt up as he neared his face with Sasuke's. Itachi placed his thumbs on either of Sasuke's nubs and made a small circle. He kissed the boy a bit roughly and pulled his face back about an inch to whisper, "Then I might have to do something about that."

Sasuke's face was flushed and his eyes were a bit wide, he suddenly wished Itachi wouldn't take things so slowly. He wanted Itachi, and he wanted to feel him. He loved Itachi and what he was doing to him.

There was a knock on the door and Amu opened the door and peaked her head in, she smiled and said, "Dinner is ready, come down in the next three minutes." She pulled her head out of the door and closed it.

Sasuke was blushing like crazy, "Sh-She just…" He couldn't finish his sentence.

Itachi smirked for the millionth time, "She's okay with it, so don't worry."

"Th-That's not it," Sasuke looked away, "What if we were…you know…?"

"I know what?" Itachi asked, wanting his brother to say it.

"What if we had been…?"

"Had been what?"

"Doing…..it?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi chuckled; Sasuke was cute when he was embarrassed, Itachi was defiantly going to find out a way to embarrass him more. "She would have said the same thing." Itachi answered and sat up. "We should straighten ourselves up; I wonder if father will be joining us for dinner." Itachi said, getting off the bed.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter eight. **

**Thank you all!**

**How was it? **

**:D**

**For Secret25: Thanks for your review! :D Mikoto managed to convince Fugaku by reminding him about their struggle, and reminding him how Fugaku's parents didn't like how Mikoto and Fugaku were together, they were kicked out of both their homes (Remembering how they were poor and all) Mikoto also told Yoshiro and Amu of how she had a dream about her childeren being together when she was pregnate with Sasuke (this will be reveiled in a future chapter) and so, Mikoto had told all three of them when they were in the diningroom about it, managing to convince Fugaku. **


	9. Better Left Unknown

**The Next chapter is here and early! Who is happy? Well I am! I hope you are too! **

**I've decided that this story is going to have more chapters than I originally planned, therefore, it will be longer. **

**If anything is confusing in this chapter, explainations will probably come in the next one or one after. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (I doubt I could handle that much weight anway)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Uncleaned Souls: Chapter 9: Better Left Unknown**

(((0))

Itachi woke Sasuke the same way he had been doing for awhile now, by placing light kisses all over his face. Every morning for the past few days, it had been getting harder and harder not to do something to Sasuke. He just looked so…fuckable when he was sleeping… and that was something Itachi would not say lightly. No one could compare to what Sasuke looked like when he slept. He looked peaceful, he looked happy and content, he looked beautiful, but most of all…he looked fuckable. Itachi was happy that he got the pleasure of seeing Sasuke sleep. He was going to make sure that no one else would get to see it, because it was just that special.

Sasuke shifted and mumbled something incoherent. Itachi smiled softly and placed a hand against Sasuke's cheek, it was incredibly soft. Sasuke's skin looked like porcelain, but when it was touched, it was soft and smooth. Itachi's lips met Sasuke's and he whispered, "It's time to get up."

Itachi moved back as Sasuke turned over on the bed and then groaned and sat up, rubbing his eyes and opening them. "Good Morning." Itachi whispered.

"Morning." Sasuke mumbled, looking at Itachi.

Itachi placed a kiss on Sasuke's forehead as he stood up and walked over to the dresser. Sasuke followed him and lazily looked for the cloths he wanted to wear, his mind was already thinking and processing.

"Hey, Itachi." Sasuke said softly, pulling out a shirt.

Itachi glanced over at Sasuke and noticed the boy's expression "Is something on your mind?" He asked.

Sasuke nodded slowly, "Yeah…I've been thinking for a few days…"

"So I've noticed," Itachi said when Sasuke didn't continue; he pulled a shirt over his head, "What is it?"

"Do you think it would be okay…if…?" Sasuke stopped his sentence and looked over at Itachi, "Do you think it would be okay if I told Naruto that we're brothers?"

Itachi stopped halfway in putting his pants on and looked over at Sasuke; he thought for a moment and then said, "If you want to."

"Alright then." Sasuke said and the two continued getting ready for the morning.

(((0)))

They were at Itachi's locker, when Itachi noticed something out of place. It was a little slip of paper that looked like it had been thrown in through the slits of the locker. He looked over at Sasuke, who was talking to Naruto about talking to him after school. Itachi picked the paper up and opened it, careful not to look suspicious.

He froze for a moment when he read what was written on it before stuffing the paper into his pocket. He looked at Sasuke and Naruto and noticed a pink head of hair in the background disappear around a corner…

Sakura.

The warning bell rang and Sasuke and Naruto both looked at Itachi, who shut his locker and nodded to the two. The only thing that was on his mind was the writing on the paper, replaying the words around in his head, there was no doubt that it was Sakura.

"_Sasuke has a little problem doesn't he? I know his secret."_

What could she possibly know about Sasuke? She couldn't mean that she knew about Sasuke's… Itachi was drowned in his thoughts all morning, thinking about what to do. No, he knew what he was going to do; he was going to confront her. Itachi didn't want to worry Sasuke.

When lunch rolled around, Itachi realized that he hadn't been talking much. He suddenly heard Sasuke ask in a quiet voice, "Hey, Itachi, could you come with me for a second?"

He looked at Sasuke sitting next to him; he looked like he was worried about something. Itachi nodded and stood up, Sasuke led them to the bathroom. "Is something wrong?" Itachi asked, concerned by the look on Sasuke's face.

"You're not… upset with me or something are you?"

Itachi looked at Sasuke curiously, "No, why?" He asked.

Sasuke breathed a sigh of relief, which really looked like a sigh of 'I don't want to explain myself' to Itachi. "Never mind." Sasuke spoke and started to walk out of the bathroom.

"Sasuke." Itachi spoke and Sasuke stopped and turned around to look at the other. "Come here."

"What?" Sasuke asked, walking back over to Itachi.

Itachi kissed Sasuke lightly, and pulled him into a warm embrace.

Sasuke accepted it and relaxed slightly in Itachi's arms. This was one of the things Sasuke had wished would happen more often. He had wished at Itachi would embrace him more, but with the eye of the school body, and with Fugaku's eye at home, it didn't happen too often. Or at least, not as often as it should, Sasuke thought. Sasuke sighed and stepped out of Itachi's arms. "It's better not to keep Naruto waiting for us to come back." He said.

Itachi nodded and the two walked back into the cafeteria.

(((0))

Itachi chuckled along with a few other students as his brother tripped up the stairs in front of him.

"It's not funny." Sasuke hissed as he straightened himself up and finished walking up the stairs. He fixed his backpack and continued walking to his next class with Itachi following behind.

Itachi touched Sasuke's shoulder for a moment and Sasuke turned around to look at him, "What?" He asked.

"I'll see you in class." Itachi said and disappeared into the crowded hallways.

'_Okay…' _Sasuke thought as he carried on to is class thinking nothing of Itachi's words. Itachi had seemed like he had been thinking a lot today, and Sasuke wondered what was on his mind.

Sasuke entered his classroom and sighed. He sat down at his desk and rested his head on his hands, closing his eyes. He couldn't seem to get his mind off of Itachi today, not even when Naruto was talking to him. His mind just kept going back to the man and thinking about the things he had been through since he met him. It was both a good and a bad thing. Sasuke wanted to forget how he felt before he met Itachi, but he just couldn't seem to. He just wanted to stay with Itachi forever, yet lately when he was with him, it seemed like something was missing. Like there should be something…more.

Sasuke couldn't seem to figure out what that something was, no matter how much he thought about it. What was missing? He wondered, was there even anything missing to begin with?

That was when he heard the first whisper, causing him to open his eyes and search for whoever asked such a question, _"Don't Itachi and Sasuke both kind of look alike?"_

Sasuke inwardly sighed, he was just being too over cautious with him about to tell Naruto when school was let out. But then he heard more words, _"They look like brothers." _Same voice, Sasuke listened more.

"_Now that you mention it, they really do look alike. But aren't they dating?" _Different voice.

Who in the world, or classroom, was asking such a question? Itachi wasn't even sitting next to him, so how could they say that they looked alike? It only made Sasuke wonder if they really did… It was something he was going to have to see. He decided to ignore the voices, and didn't bother to pick the people out. After all, it was none of his business what other people thought, or was it?

(((0)))

Itachi walked through the crowd of people easily and swiftly, having a target in mind. It had been too quiet around the school lately, and he hadn't seen much of the girl who used to follow Sasuke everywhere. He was starting to grow suspicious.

He was even a little worried, considering the note he found in his locker earlier this morning. He crunched the paper in his pocket; he really wished he really wished he never even found the note. Because then, he wouldn't have to confront the girl about it and he wouldn't have to worry. At least, that would have been until she actually did something. Until she took action, that was.

Itachi wondered if she would tell the whole school, or even if she knew something for that matter. Maybe she didn't know anything and what just trying to scare him, which could be likely. But if she did know something, Itachi wanted to know what it was; he needed to be there to defend Sasuke. Itachi wondered if he had told Sasuke about the note, what Sasuke would have done. Would he have gotten mad and demanded to know what she claimed to know? Would that be what she wanted? For Itachi to tell Sasuke and for Sasuke to confront her? Maybe it was the other way, and she wanted Itachi to confront her, which he was about to do now.

Itachi spotted the girl's pink hair further down the hallway and made his way toward her. She wasn't doing anything in particular; she just looked like she was standing there. Itachi came up behind her and said "Sakura." She looked like she tensed up and froze for a moment before relaxing and swiftly turning around. A smile was placed on her face, like she was just waiting to see him.

"Yes, Itachi?" She asked, her voice sickly sweet.

"What do you know?" He asked, flat and plain, straight to the point.

"I'm not sure I know what you're talking about." She said.

"I'm not playing games." Itachi said and pulled the note out of his pocket, handing it to her.

She took it and read it, "Oh this silly thing? Well, that was simply to grab your attention and inform you."

"What is it that you know?" Itachi asked.

Sakura motioned to her arm and ran her finger across it, "Sasuke does this doesn't he? I wonder how he would feel if the whole school knew about it." A sly smile fitted across her face.

Itachi backed her up to the wall and whispered, "You should really stay out of others business, you know that? What Sasuke does, has nothing to do with you, and I'm not saying he does."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "It's true then, judging by your reaction. If you don't want to see Sasuke hurt and miserable with the school laughing at him, then I suggest you stay away from him and," She whispered in a more threatening tone, "Break up with him."

Itachi wasn't scared of her threat, he whispered, "Meet me after school and we'll talk," and walked away, knowing there was a smirk on her face. He knew she thought that she had won, but in truth, there was no way she could win. Not with how Itachi felt for Sasuke, he would do anything, and he _could_do anything, even get away with murder. He would stop her; he would make sure that she knew when she crossed onto the wrong path. And with Sasuke going with Naruto after school today, it was perfect.

Sakura just didn't know who she was messing with.

(((0)))

~After School~

Itachi stopped a moment to kiss Sasuke, knowing Sakura was standing a mere fifty feet away, watching.

Sasuke's cheeks lit up lightly with a small fraction of pink, Itachi could tell he was trying hard to keep it down. "W-What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, "Everyone's watching."

Itachi chuckled lightly, "They already know, so what are you so embarrassed about?"

"I'll just, see you later tonight." Sasuke said and turned to Naruto. Itachi nodded and watched the two leave.

"That was sudden." Naruto spoke as they walked to his house.

"It was." Sasuke spoke and then whispered, "Sorry, Naruto."

"It's cool, I admire his boldness." Naruto said.

"Sometimes he really does surprise me." Sasuke said as the two walked up to Naruto's apartment and Naruto unlocked the door.

The place was filled with emptied ramen boxes and other miscellaneous things. Sasuke shook his head, Naruto really needed to clean the place up.

"So what is it that you needed to tell me?" Naruto asked when Sasuke shut the door, "It's been killing me to know these past few days!"

"Just relax." Sasuke said, "It's about Itachi and me."

"Y-You two didn't break up did you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto. Itachi just kissed me before we left the school. No, we did not break up." Sasuke said.

"Then what?" Naruto asked.

"You know how I had been searching for my family, and how this necklace that I'm wearing has the name Uchiha on it?"

Naruto nodded.

"Well, it's not just a necklace." Sasuke took it off and opened it and handed it to Naruto, who was looking curiously at it. "It's a locket."

Sasuke stepped closer to Naruto and pointed out the people in it, "That's my mom, that's my dad, that's my brother, and that's me."

"I never knew this was a locket." Naruto said, "But what does it have to do with you and Itachi?"

Sasuke smirked slightly; Naruto was actually using his brain and trying to connect things.

"See my brother in that picture?" Sasuke asked and Naruto nodded, "Well, that's Itachi."

Sasuke watched Naruto for a moment as he seemed to processes this.

"So what you're saying is that Itachi is… your brother?" Naruto asked and looked over at Sasuke, who only nodded.

"But…aren't you two dating?" He asked.

"Yes." Sasuke answered.

"Isn't that like… weird?"

"Not really." Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and handed Sasuke back the necklace, "Whatever makes my best friend happy." Naruto said.

"Thank you, Naruto." Sasuke said, putting the necklace back on. He didn't thank people too often. "Just don't tell anyone, especially Sakura."

Naruto nodded and then his eyes widened as if he remembered something, "Sasuke! I forgot to tell you!" He said and turned to Sasuke, a frown upon his face.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura…she," Naruto slumped his shoulders and took a breath, "she got it out of me while you were gone."

"Got what out of you?" Sasuke asked a little suspicious.

"Your secret," Naruto said, "Look Sasuke, I'm really, really, really, sorry! I didn't mean to say anything! I swear! I don't know how she did it but she managed to get it out of me! I really didn't mean to tell her anything! I'm not even sure how it happened! Please, I'm sorry!"

"Naruto, just calm down." Sasuke said and placed a hand on his shoulder. A bit of fear was starting to appear inside him, but what did he have to be afraid of? He had Naruto and Itachi to back him up if he needed anything, besides; Sakura couldn't do much on her own... "What did you tell her?"

Naruto looked at Sasuke, his eyes full of sorrow and shame. If he could take back what he said, he would have. Sasuke had trusted him with a secret of his, and he had betrayed him. Naruto sighed, "I'm really sorry… I-I told her about… Well, you know, what you… do."

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, understanding what Naruto meant. If Sakura knew, there was no telling what she would do with the information. But then again, their graduation was coming up soon and they would never have to go back to the school. Sasuke sighed inwardly and said, "It's okay, Naruto. I wouldn't worry about it too much."

Even though Sasuke was telling Naruto not to worry about it too much, he himself had to worry. He couldn't let Sakura use the information against him, and he defiantly couldn't let Sakura use the information against Itachi. Aside from that, if it got out completely it would cause problems for Fugaku. But wait, why was he worried about Fugaku? Or was he just worried about what he might do? Maybe he was just thinking too much about it and nothing would ever happen. Sakura would threaten to use it, but in turn, she would decide against it. Maybe that was how it would go.

Sasuke turned towards the door of Naruto's apartment and said, "Naruto, can you tell me something?"

Naruto stopped mid-sentence as Sasuke interrupted him, apparently he had been oblivious to the fact that Sasuke wasn't listening to him. "That depends on what it is." Naruto said, "But sure."

"Do you still have that old crush on Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto blushed a bit but laughed nervously and said, "I don't know what you mean."

That little bit right there told Sasuke all he needed to know about Naruto's crush. Sasuke hid his smirk as he said, "Then I might have a plan."

(((0)))

Itachi turned towards Sakura, already knowing that he had pushed a button of hers. He stood in front of her for a moment before saying, "I won't do as you ask."

She did her best to glare at him, "Then I'll just have to do something about that won't I?"

"There's nothing you can do." Itachi said.

"There are a lot of things I can do." Sakura said, "But once I finish my plans, it will be all over for you."

"Why?" Itachi asked, summing up everything he was wondering in one word. Why was she doing this? Why did she feel the need to break them apart? Did she really love Sasuke, or was she just _trying _to push the wrong buttons?

"_Why? _Because I love Sasuke, that's why. You're bad for him, don't you know that?"

Itachi smirked; he was going to get mean. If she could say that to him, then surely he had a right to say something back, even if it might provoke her further. "You're really going to regret messing with me and my relationships. I'm nowhere near bad for Sasuke. Maybe you just didn't know that you're part of the reason he does that to himself."

She narrowed her eyes, "What do you mean?"

"You clearly know what I mean." Itachi said.

"You're lying." She said.

Itachi took a step closer to her and lent down to be eye level with her "How would you know? He doesn't talk to you." Itachi stood back up straight and turned around, taking a few steps away, "I know you don't want to police involved. So I suggest you stay away from us." He said and walked off the school grounds.

"You'll regret it!" She yelled after him.

Itachi smirked, shaking his head at hearing that, maybe she didn't fully understand what he was trying to do.

(((0)))

Itachi sat at home, staring at his computer. He was supposed to be reviewing plans for a new kind of chair that would hit the market soon, but he got side tracked on looking up information about people. The first person he looked up was Sakura; there wasn't anything particularly special about her. Nothing about her appealed to interest, she seemed to live a normal life with a normal family.

The second person Itachi looked up information on was Naruto. Most of everything in Naruto's background proved to be quite surprising. For instance, the fact that Naruto's parents were no longer among the living. Itachi had been curious about that though; there was nothing on how or why they died. There was a lot on Naruto's previous jobs and where he had lived before. The only thing completely missing from Naruto's background was everything before he turned six. Itachi could only wonder why there was nothing.

The third person Itachi had tried to look up was his own father, Fugaku. But that didn't go well at all, his computer wouldn't show anything and Itachi could only guess that Fugaku had put some kind of protection system on the files, Itachi didn't really feel like going to the trouble of getting around the system.

Itachi sighed and closed it off; looking back at the documents he was supposed to be reviewing. He finished his job and looked at the time. He stood up and stretched, Sasuke should be coming home from Naruto's soon, so he decided to take a shower. He would get Sasuke to take a shower when he got home too, and then he would talk to him about Sakura.

* * *

**So there it is. **

**A little bit different then I had planned, but I think it's okay. **

**Just an fyi, I didn't re-read this, if anyone was wondering. **

**I'm still a little iffy of the first paragragh of this chapter, but I think I'll take a step outward and leave it there.**


	10. A Planned Day

**Oh boy do I feel terrible! It's been so long since I updated, to top that off, I haven't even published my new story yet! Gah! But no matter, I will today~!**

**Anyways, I'm sorry!**

**This isn't as long as I wanted this chapter to be, but I decided it would be a good stopping point~ Oh and thanks for the two lovley reviews on chapter 9, I lub you guys! This is for every who has reviewed so far for this story and has stuck with me: **

(ﾉ◕▽◕)ﾉ ღ

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Eh...Enjoy?**

* * *

**Uncleaned Souls: Chapter 10: A Planned Day**

The first thing Sasuke was greeted to when he opened the door to Itachi's room was a damp towel flying in his face. He narrowed his eyes a bit at Itachi and closed the door, throwing the towel back at him.

Itachi started to finish drying out his wet hair, "Go take a shower." He said.

Sasuke glared at Itachi for a second longer, using the glare to just look at the man, before turning to the bathroom. That wasn't exactly the kind of greeting he had wished for, but what did Itachi know? Itachi couldn't possibly know that when he opened the door the first thing he wanted to be greeted to was a kiss. Of course not, because Itachi couldn't read his mind.

Sasuke sighed and closed the door. Getting Naruto to understand his plan for dealing with Sakura was enough stress as it is. He hoped the dobe would be okay with the rest of his plan when he told him. After all, Naruto still did like Sakura, maybe finding him a partner first would be a better choice? That way, when Sakura was crushed, it wouldn't hurt the boy as much. Sasuke only had to wonder, was there any possible way that he could find someone for Naruto? Sure he had the skills to do it, but would Naruto take interest in anyone he picked?

Maybe this was going to be more of a problem then Sasuke first thought. He stood under the shower, savoring the warmth around him, if only he could stay like this forever, then he wouldn't have any problems. Although, staying in Itachi's arms sounded better. It made Sasuke wonder why he took an interest in the man. Itachi could just be another guy, but then again, he had to wonder if his entire being would ache for any other person. Yes, that was something Sasuke couldn't deny, he wanted to feel the man and be felt. His body wanted him, and so did his mind. Sasuke wondered what it would be like, to have the first person he was with sexually be a man. He wondered what it would be like to be with a women too, was that something wrong? But the more he thought about it, the more the idea of just being with Itachi grew. He couldn't imagine it being anyone else for his first time. He was seventeen, and he felt he was ready for it. Would Itachi agree? He could only wonder.

Sasuke turned off the shower and stepped out, amazed that he could think about being involved with Itachi in that way and not end up aroused. Was he lacking feeling somewhere? He could feel something missing, but he couldn't figure out what it was. Sasuke starred at the floor below him, watching the water drip on the floor. He reached for his towel, but when nothing ended up in his hand, he looked up. There was nothing there, no towel, no washrag, nothing. Had he forgot to bring it in with him? He glanced around the bathroom, but there weren't any other towels anywhere. Sasuke sighed, just his luck.

He walked over to the door and opened it slightly, "Itachi," He said.

"Yes?" He heard Itachi answer, was that amusement he could hear in his voice or just his imagination?

"I need a towel." Sasuke said.

He heard Itachi chuckle, "Well go get you one then."

"Can't you bring me one?" Sasuke hated himself for asking, but he was starting to get cold. He poked his head outside the door and looked at Itachi, who what sitting on the bed in only his boxers, next to a stack of freshly cleaned towels.

"You can just as easily get one, I'm still folding them." Itachi said as he pulled a towel out of a basket and started to fold it.

"I'll get water all over the floor, throw me one." Sasuke stuck his arm out the door, waiting for Itachi to throw him one.

"Then what fun do I get from it?" Itachi asked, smirking. "You're already halfway out; I doubt you'd get that much water all over. Just come get one, they're right here waiting." Itachi patted the stack of towels next to him.

"Damn it Itachi, I'm serious. Bring me one." Sasuke demanded.

"No." Itachi said.

"Why not?"

"Because you're even cuter when you're mad."

Sasuke blushed a bit and said, "Fine, then I'll just stay in this bathroom. You're going to have to pee and take a shower sometime."

Itachi chuckled darkly, "There's a bathroom down the hall. You're going to have to eat sometime."

Sasuke growled a bit. "Why are you folding towels anyway?"

"Two reasons, to tease you, and mother asked me to fold them for her while she's gone with father. We're the only ones here right now."

"Where did they go?"

"Not sure, but they won't be back for a while."

"Okay. Well, whatever, I'm not coming out until you bring me a towel." Sasuke said and closed the door. He leaned against it and waited. He was only waiting for about five minutes, but to him, it seemed as if an eternity had passed. He knew he could endure the waiting if he really wanted to, but he didn't want to. So, in lack of slightly being annoyed with Itachi for not bringing him a towel, he opened the bathroom door.

"That didn't take too long." Itachi said.

Sasuke completely ignored the man as he walked over to the dresser and put on some boxers. He didn't hear Itachi get up, and he forced himself not to jump when he felt arms wrap around him. He tried to continue with what he was doing but moving seemed impossible and his mind was distracted because of Itachi holding on to him.

"You can't seriously be pouting, can you?" Itachi asked and kissed Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke tried his best to ignore him. "Jerk," Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He couldn't help but lean into Itachi.

"It was just a towel." Itachi whispered.

"So?" Sasuke asked and turned around, breaking free from Itachi and looking at him.

Itachi could help pushing Sasuke against the dresser and kissing him roughly, he was trying not to do anything to him but with Sasuke half naked and in front of him, he couldn't help it. Not to mention that he had just gotten a slight view of the boy. He heard and felt Sasuke try to growl at him. "I need to talk to you." Itachi said, pulling his face away from Sasuke's.

Sasuke wore a look of disapproval on his face and pushed Itachi away. He didn't want to push him away, but he said, "That fucking hurt my back." He rubbed the spot where the dresser drawer handle had been pushed into his skin. "What the hell could you possibly have to talk to me about?"

"A little upset? I didn't mean to hurt you, but you can't just walk around half naked in front of me. There are a lot of things I have to talk to you about." Itachi gave a small smile and looked at the bed, "Mind helping me carry some of these towels?" He asked and walked over to the bed, trying to distract himself from doing it to Sasuke again.

Sasuke sighed and slipped on a pair of pajama pants and then followed him, picking up a few of the towels. He followed Itachi out of the room.

"You seem kind of down lately." Itachi suddenly said as they were stacking the towels in one of the hall closets.

"Hn." Sasuke responded. He didn't want to say he wasn't down, because part of him felt that way. He was still thinking about Naruto and his plan for Sakura. He was surprised that Itachi noticed. "You said you needed to talk to me." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, about Sakura."

"That bitch? I don't want to talk about her."

"That's the third time you've used profanity in under fifteen minutes."

"Your point?"

"And you're being mean."

"Well, you're not the one who got their back shoved against the dresser now are you?"

"I said I didn't mean to. You just looked so…" Itachi trailed off, closing his eyes and taking a breath. "Never mind."

"Whatever." Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi was silent for a moment before he asked, "What's bothering you?"

Sasuke huffed and turned away, after putting the rest of the towels away.

"Sasuke…tell me." Itachi said and followed Sasuke back to the room.

Sasuke sat down on the bed and looked at the floor. "I want to." He said, "But I don't know what it is."

Itachi looked at him slightly confused, "If it's Sakura…"

"No, it's not her."

"It's not me…is it?"

"No." Sasuke said.

"Then what?"

"I don't know."

"How could you not know? If something feels wrong, you should know what it is."

Sasuke sighed; maybe Itachi could tell him what was wrong. He decided he would tell Itachi that it felt like something was missing. "That's just it. I just don't know. I-It feels like there needs to be something more...like there's something missing."

"Something more of what? Missing from what?" Itachi asked he wouldn't know unless he asked questions.

Sasuke crinkled his brow and rolled over on the bed, "I don't know." He mumbled into the sheets. "Something more…of us…of everything."

Itachi was silent for a long moment before Sasuke looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's just…I was thinking…"

"About what?"

"About us. I was wondering," Itachi paused and looked at Sasuke, he couldn't believe he was about to ask this, "Do you want to take things to the next level?"

Sasuke smirked, "If you had shoved me against the wall rather than the dresser and if we hadn't been interrupted by dinner before, we'd already be there."

Itachi smirked back at him.

"But, just because you did that," Sasuke blushed slightly as an idea popped into his head and he spoke, "You have to take me out for a full day on Friday, seeing as we have no school and all."

"You want a date?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke blushed even more. "It's what all normal couples do."

"Alright then, fine." Itachi said he'd definitely have fun with planning that.

"You sound like you don't want to." Sasuke said, getting up.

"No, we will." Itachi said, and then something popped into his mind. "On to what I really wanted to talk to you about, I talked to Sakura today; she left a note in my locker."

"She did?" Sasuke asked, feeling a bit of anger well up inside him. He really didn't want to talk about her after just talking about it with Naruto. Aside from that, Sasuke knew she couldn't really do anything with the information so there wasn't much point in worrying about her.

"Yes, I think you should know that she knows about your cutting problem."

"It's hardly a problem anymore, and I know."

"You do?" Itachi asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah, Naruto told me. He told her."

Itachi growled a bit, "Why would he do something like that?"

"I don't think it was his fault." Sasuke said, walking over to the bathroom. "You said you talked to her today?"

Itachi's eyes followed him, "Yes, I wouldn't worry about her too much."

"I know, but what did she say to you?"

"She just wanted me to stay away from you and break up with you for the most part. She threatened to tell everyone about your problem and spread it around the school."

"I doubt it would mean much to that population." Sasuke said, "Besides, at this point I wouldn't really care what she did."

"So if you come to school one day and everyone asks if it's true, you wouldn't care."

"Pretty much." Sasuke said, "We're about to graduate anyway."

"Something is wrong with you." Itachi said, "You're not really acting yourself."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said. "Neither are you."

"You're being too carefree."

"And you're talking too much to be Itachi."

Itachi sighed and fell onto the bed, "Can't I be open to you?"

"Can't I?" Sasuke repeated.

"Hn." Itachi replied.

Sasuke sighed. His phone rang then and he walked over to his cloths to pick it up.

"Hello?" He said. He heard a sniffle and a slightly weak voice of Naruto say,

"_Hey, Sasuke."_

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked, although he wouldn't show it, a bit of worry ran through him. Naruto definitely didn't sound like himself.

"_I'm fine. But my landlord's not. He fell down some stairs and… had to go to the hospital." _

"I'm sure he'll be okay." Sasuke said, slightly relieved that nothing was wrong with Naruto.

A few moments passed before Naruto spoke again._ "It's not just that. He broke a few bones and Kakashi's devastated. He drove me to the hospital with him, but I think he's going to stay here. I need someone to take me home."_

"It's alright; I'm sure...um..." Sasuke had to think of the landlord's name for a moment, "I'm sure Iruka will be alright. We'll be there in a moment."

"_Thank you Sasuke."_

Sasuke sighed and closed his phone, when did such a thing happen? Hadn't he just been at Naruto's not too long ago? He set down his phone and opened up the bathroom door; he walked over to the dresser and pulled out a shirt, slipping it on.

"Hey Sasuke, who was that?" Itachi asked, "Better yet, what are you doing messing around in the bathroom rather that lying here in bed with me?"

"We can talk some other time; we need to go get Naruto."

"Why and just how do you plan to do that?" Itachi asked.

"I'll tell you about it on the way there. I'm sure you have a car somewhere? I do have my license, just not a vehicle, that is, unless you want to drive?"

"You can drive." Itachi said getting up and slipping some pants on, he wondered if Sasuke would ever ask him why his parents were driving him everywhere. It didn't really matter at the moment, but sooner or later Itachi might have to tell Sasuke that he was suspended from getting his license until he turned twenty-one. It had happened last year when he was messing around with one of his old friends named Deidara. It was one thing Itachi could never get, even with the Uchiha fame and charm. He just couldn't seem to get his license back.

(((0)))

Sasuke watched a red and puffy eyed Naruto fumble with his keys to unlock his apartment door. Sasuke sighed and took the keys away from him, opening the door himself.

"I saw it happen." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke sighed again. "If you don't come to school tomorrow, we'll come by and check on you."

Naruto nodded and walked inside his apartment, taking his keys and closing the door behind him.

"Come on." Itachi said, making his way down the stair case.

"Should we leave him alone like that?" Sasuke asked, following Itachi.

"He'll be okay."

(((0)))

Itachi and Sasuke arrived back home and were snacking in the dining room just fifteen minutes before Fugaku and Mikoto returned home.

Sasuke was sitting on Itachi's lap feeding him a strawberry when Mikoto walked in.

"Hello boys." She said and walked around the counter, setting her purse down and letting out a breath.

Sasuke blushed and instantly got off of Itachi's lap, just moments before Fugaku walked in.

"Have fun?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, for the most part. Did you fold those towels like I asked?" Mikoto asked.

"Yes, folded and put away." Itachi said.

"What are you blushing for boy?" Fugaku asked, looking at Sasuke.

"N-No reason." Sasuke said, blushing a bit more although he was slightly scared of Fugaku.

"Hn. You boys want to go fishing Friday?" He asked.

Sasuke glanced at Itachi, who looked at him and then at his father.

"We already made plans for Friday. Can we go Saturday?" Itachi asked. As much as he didn't want to go anywhere with his father at the moment, he was at least trying to put forth some effort.

Fugaku nodded. He was only doing this because his wife had suggested it and he was trying his best to accept his sons. As much as it displeased him, Mikoto had had a point when she reminded him of their past. "What do you have planned for Friday?" He asked.

"Do you really care?" Itachi asked.

"Itachi, speak nicely to your father, he's trying." Mikoto said.

"Hn." Itachi said and looked at his father, "I'm not sure if you'd want to know, but Sasuke and I are going on our first official date that day."

Sasuke blushed and wished he could just shut Itachi up from answering them, but he figured they had a right to know what their sons were doing. He was thoroughly embarrassed, the fact that Itachi could speak smoothly about it made him amazed.

Suppressing the urge to slap Itachi in the face and yell at him, telling him how stupid and dumb he was being, Fugaku let out a breath.

"The whole day?" Mikoto asked, curious.

"Yes. It was Sasuke's idea."

Sasuke blushed even more as eyes flicked over to him and he gave Itachi a glare.

Itachi smirked and said, "They asked."

* * *

**Well, thank you everyone!**

**Chapter 11 will be up soon!**

**And um...review please?**

**:D**

**~Writes-With-Pens**


	11. A Simple Date

**I know, I'm terrible for neglecting this story! Ah, Soooorrrrryyyyy!**

**Anyway, it won't happen again! At least, I'll try not to make it! I'm bad a keeping promises when it comes to my stories~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**So, chapter 11 is here! There's definitely OOCness.**

**Do Enjoy~**

* * *

**Uncleaned Souls: Chapter 11: A Simple Date**

The next day at school was fairly unusual for Sasuke. The first thing being that Naruto wasn't there of course. Art class was silent for the both Sasuke and Itachi. It wasn't a bad silence; just the reason for it was disapproving. They had finished their clay pieces and moved on to their final project.

Sasuke made his way to his next class easily; it was when he got in and settled down in his seat that some of the girls came over to him. Maybe they had gotten over whatever had been stopping them from talking to him before?

"Um, Sasuke?" The first girl spoke.

Sasuke tried his best not to look at any of them and appear to not be paying attention.

"Sasuke?" The girl tried again, "Why, Itachi?" She asked.

What did she mean? Sasuke wondered. Was she asking why he was dating Itachi? Or why he chose him?

"Sasuke, have you two done it yet?" Another girl who seemed to gain her confidence asked.

Sasuke tried not to blush; of course they hadn't done it yet. But that question had seemed to give all of the girls confidence as they all started talking at once.

Sasuke tried to ignore them all, just starring at his desk. He could tell it was going to be a long day.

(((0)))

Sasuke took a sigh of relief as he walked away from the school with Itachi. It was amazing how the girls wouldn't bother to say a word to him when he was with Itachi.

"What's been bothering you?" Itachi asked.

"Nothing." Sasuke said. Itachi didn't need to know about the pestering girls just yet. It seemed that they had returned to normal with crowding around his desk, although, what they normally talked about had changed. Instead of it being about whom he belonged to, it was about him and Itachi. And just now, who was more handsome. Half of the girls seemed to like Itachi better, and the other half seemed to like him. He was really glad school was out for the day.

Itachi grabbed onto Sasuke's arm stopping him from walking out into the open street, "Sasuke, there are cars passing." Itachi said.

Sasuke looked confused for a moment before he realized he almost just walked out onto a busy street, "Oh." He said, stepping back.

"Really, what are you thinking?" Itachi asked.

"It's just; the girls are back to normal." Sasuke said.

Itachi looked at him confusingly.

"It's nothing." Sasuke mumbled.

Itachi just cast a look at Sasuke and walked forward.

When they reached their destination, Sasuke knocked on the door before opening it. He mentally cursed Naruto for leaving the door unlocked.

The place was still a mess, and in definite need of cleaning. Sasuke made his way carefully to one of the back rooms; he knocked on the door before slowly opening it. "Naruto…?" Sasuke asked peering inside.

"Oh, hey Sasuke." Naruto said from sitting on a beanbag on the floor. He turned his attention back to the TV.

"How are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Just fine," Naruto said, "Kakashi called earlier, he said Iruka would be all right and that there was nothing to worry about. He said that he was going to recover."

Inwardly, Sasuke was glad Naruto seemed to be himself again; he never wanted to see Naruto look like that again…or even sound like that. It was un-Narutoish.

"We just came to check on you." Sasuke said, "But if you're doing fine, how about we all go out for ice cream?" Sasuke asked, knowing Naruto liked to go out for such things.

"Really?" Naruto asked, looking up at Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. Then they heard a crash.

Sasuke stepped out of the room and he looked at what was the living room, his face lit up in amusement as he saw Itachi, his foot in what looked like a moldy bowl of ramen and some noodles spilled on his cloths.

Naruto got up and stepped out of the room, casting one look out the door before he burst out laughing, "Oh man! Would you like some help?" Naruto asked.

"I think you should clean up your apartment." Itachi hissed, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto laughed, "I wonder if I should take a picture…"

"Do and I'll kill you." Itachi said, getting up.

"What were you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Trying to make it over to you to tell you that I have work I need to finish, so we should hurry home." Itachi said, trying to get the noodles off of him.

"Aw, man, then that means no ice cream!" Naruto whined.

"Relax, we can still go." Sasuke said, "It just means Itachi can't come."

"Right." Itachi said.

(((0)))

Sasuke sat across from Naruto, who was lapping up his ice cream happily.

"So how are you and Itachi doing?" Naruto asked.

"Fairly well." Sasuke said, "We're going on a date tomorrow and then fishing on Saturday with Fugaku."

"Really?" Naruto asked, "That's great! You have to tell me how your date goes. And, shouldn't you call him dad or something?"

"Why? I hardly know him." Sasuke said, "Besides, I don't think he likes me very much."

"What makes you say that?" Naruto asked, taking a bite out of the ice cream cone.

"You wouldn't believe what I've been through." Sasuke said, "Anyway, when are you going to find someone to date?"

"Well, I'm not sure. There's this kid in one of my classes I like, and he's pretty kind to me, I may ask him out."

"He? I thought you liked girls?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, yeah, but I don't know. Sakura has been extremely mean to me lately…" Naruto said.

"And now you're talking about Sakura." Sasuke said.

"What are you trying to say, teme?" Naruto asked.

"First you say 'he' and now you say 'she'." Sasuke said.

"Then call me bi or whatever." Naruto said, finishing his ice cream, "I don't see why it's a big deal."

"It's not. Well, if you're finished let's go." Sasuke said.

"Where?" Naruto asked.

"Back to your apartment to clean it up, dobe." Sasuke said, getting up.

(((0)))

It was around eight o'clock when they had finished cleaning and Sasuke made a phone call to Itachi's cell.

"Itachi," Sasuke said, "Come get me."

Sasuke hear Itachi sigh on the other side. _"That sounded provocative Sasuke," _Itachi spoke. _"And, no, I'm busy. I'll send mother to come get you." _

"Fine." Sasuke said.

"_Alright, then. See you soon." _Itachi said and hung up.

"He sounded busy." Naruto said after a few moment of silence.

"Yeah, he is sometimes." Sasuke said, pocketing his phone.

"What does he do?" Naruto asked.

"Numerous things." Sasuke answered, making his way to the door. "I'll see you come Monday, dobe." Sasuke said.

"Alrighty, see you teme!" Naruto said, watching Sasuke leave.

(((0)))

~The next Morning~

Sasuke smiled lightly, comfortable where he was lying, all nice and warm. He snuggled further into the warmth of the sheets.

"Come on," Itachi spoke, "Get up."

Sasuke just turned over and snuggled up more.

"I thought you wanted to go on a date today, but if you'd prefer to stay in bed all day long…"

Sasuke let out a breath and slowly sat up, "Can't I sleep in for at least an hour or two?"

"It's eleven o'clock, almost lunch time." Itachi stated.

"Alright fine." Sasuke said, getting out of the bed and stretching. "Let me just-" Sasuke let out a yawn, "-take a shower first." He said, walking to the bathroom.

Itachi shook his head and turned on his computer. He could at least try and get a little bit more work done while Sasuke was taking a shower.

Itachi sighed, staring at his computer screen. He was hoping to finish this yesterday, so that he could lay in bed all morning with Sasuke, but he didn't want to stay up too late and not be able to go out the next day.

Itachi frowned, as he found a flaw in his new design. That would take another hour to fix. He sighed and worked on it for about ten minutes before standing up and walking over to his dresser to get dressed for the day.

He had woken up quite early this morning to keep working, but had never gotten dressed. He walked back over to his computer and sat down after finishing.

Sasuke soon came out of the bathroom and retrieved his cloths for the day. After he had gotten dressed and dried his hair to his best extent, he walked over to Itachi and wrapped his hands around his shoulders, "So what's on the agenda for today?" He asked.

"Hmm…well noting the time, I'd say lunch."

"Alright, where at?" Sasuke asked.

"Downstairs." Itachi answered, pulling away from Sasuke and getting out of his chair, "Can't you smell it?"

"Smell what?" Sasuke asked.

"Home cooking." Itachi said, beckoning Sasuke to follow him.

(((0)))

"That was good." Sasuke said, following Itachi out the door. "Where are we going?" He asked, following Itachi and noticing that he was walking towards the gates.

"I wanted to show you the park around here." Itachi said.

"There's a park?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes." Itachi answered, grabbing Sasuke's hand in his own and lacing their fingers together. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll like it. Unless of course, you'd rather go to the water park?"

Sasuke blushed a bit, "No, I wouldn't want…never mind."

"Say it." Itachi said, leading Sasuke into the neighborhood.

Sasuke cast a playful glare before blushing again, "…I wouldn't want all those people to see you." He said.

Itachi suppressed a chuckle, "That's exactly what I thought about you, after all, I wouldn't want people staring at what belongs to me."

"You're ridiculous, I belong to no one!" Sasuke stated.

This time Itachi couldn't help himself from chuckling darkly, "Well see about that." He said.

"Yeah, right." Sasuke mumbled.

The two continued walking past houses for a little bit before Sasuke asked, "Are you sure you know where you're going?"

"Of course." Itachi said, "Just look up, we're already here."

"It's just a path with a sign over it." Sasuke said.

"It's not just a path," Itachi said, "It's one that leads out of the park, now come on."

Sasuke just followed Itachi on the path; he must admit that this was not what he was expecting to see. What he thought he would see was just a bunch of trees, well, there were those, they were just further back behind all the stuff that was laid out on either side of the path. There were fountains, flower beds, benches, statues, and all sorts of abstract things.

When it came down on what to call the sight, amazing was the only word you could find.

Sasuke slowed down a bit as he stared up at a very tall statue.

Itachi took a few steps forward before turning around and facing Sasuke, "Sasuke!" He said, before spreading his arms out before him, "Welcome to the heart of the neighborhood!"

Sasuke turned to look at Itachi, but was amazed at what he saw behind him. Even from where he was standing, he could see a waterfall was built into the center of the park. There was more than just that, and the overwhelming feeling of nature came over him. It was all so…beautiful.

"Wow." Sasuke said, taking a few steps towards Itachi, "Who knew this was in the center of rich people town?"

"Come on." Itachi said, "I want to show you it all. My uncle, or our uncle, designed this place just before he passed away."

"Really?" Sasuke asked, "I didn't know I had an uncle, but this is amazing."

"Yeah, it was too bad though that he wasn't here to see it built."

"He wasn't?"

"No, but this was his master project. You know the company we have today? It was originally his, but back then it was nothing but a piece of dirt according to our dad. When our dad took it over and it flourished, he helped a lot."

"You seem to speak highly of him." Sasuke said, running his hand along a very, very elaborate wall.

"I didn't really know him personally, but I've heard a lot about him. It seems he was a great man if you ask me."

"Hn." Sasuke was quite caught up in the scenes around him to speak much anymore.

They were walking again for a long while before Sasuke pointed up at the waterfall, "Is there a way to get on top of that?"

"Yes, there's also a river-canoe system, if you'd like to take a ride?"

"Sure." Sasuke said and followed Itachi down another pathway. He could spend hours here, just looking at everything. It all seemed so perfect, and just as you were turning a corner, another surprise object would show up that would have you fascinated.

Itachi extended a hand out to Sasuke, helping him into the small canoe. He sat down and then followed suit, taking up the paddles. They were soon shrouded by trees, with Itachi moving the boat at a slow and steady pace.

Sasuke dipped his hand in the water and pulled it out, "The water's nice." He said.

Itachi nodded, enjoying Sasuke's satisfaction in where he had chosen to take him.

"This definitely isn't your normal park." Sasuke said, "Where's all the other people?"

"Most likely, since today is Friday, they're still working." Itachi said, "You'll see more when night actually hits. You'll probably like the way this place looks more then, actually."

Sasuke could only wonder what Itachi meant, but he continued to look around him.

A lot of minutes past and Itachi looked over at Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Look ahead." Itachi said, knowing Sasuke was probably going to like the sight he saw.

Sasuke did so and nearly froze. As much as he wasn't one for anything romantic, this was definitely a sight to see. It was just perfect, the way the trees looked with the water glistening softly in the low sun. He turned back to Itachi and was careful not to move the boat as he made his way over to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." He whispered.

"The night's not over yet." Itachi said, kissing Sasuke full on the lips. "Home or dinner first?" He asked.

Sasuke had to think for a moment, he would love to go home and curl up in Itachi's brace and kiss him softly…but dinner sounded so good about now. "Dinner would be the better choice." Sasuke said.

Itachi smiled lightly for Sasuke, never had he felt before the need to do that for somebody. "Okay, let's go. We're almost at another stop." Itachi said. "And we'll come back some other time at night, just so you can see it."

Dinner went smoothly, they had walked back home and Itachi had tossed Sasuke the keys to his car telling him where to go. They had ended up eating at Amu's favorite steakhouse, where Itachi had told Sasuke why he didn't drive, or rather, couldn't.

Sasuke smiled, driving them back home. It had been a really wonderful day, even if he had woken up late.

Itachi pulled Sasuke into the house eagerly.

Sasuke smiled at him, "Can't you calm down but two seconds?" He was amused by Itachi and stopped, pulling the elder closer to him and into a fiery kiss. "Come on." Sasuke said, pulling away and making his way up the stairs.

Itachi followed after him and closed the door behind the both of them when they had reached his room. "Now then Sasuke," Itachi mused, "Are you ready for me to show you that you belong to me?"

A delighted shiver ran down Sasuke's spine as Itachi approached slowly, their eyes locked together. Itachi stopped only about a foot away from Sasuke, studying his expression.

A small blush spread across Sasuke's face and he whispered, "Don't just stare at me."

Itachi smirked.

Sasuke sighed and shook his head, taking a step back. He felt weird, knowing what he was going to do. He slipped off his shoes and looked at Itachi. He growled. Itachi was just standing there, staring at him intently. He shuddered, he felt like he was being devoured under his gaze. Sasuke looked away and blushed, "Stop looking at me like that." He mumbled.

Itachi let out a low growl, walking over to Sasuke, guiding him over to the bed before pushing him down on it and kissing him fervently.

Sasuke only kissed him back harder in response, wrapping his arms around Itachi's neck.

"Boys!" Mikoto's voice drifted into the room.

They pulled apart and Sasuke sat up. _What now? _Sasuke thought with a roll of his eyes, a very un-Uchiha-like thing to do.

Mikoto's head popped in the door. "Oh, good, you're actually back." She said with much enthusiasm. "You're father wants you ready to leave by nine tomorrow morning and Yoshiro called. He said that Amu went into labor and her delivery was successful. He also called to check up on you." She looked at Sasuke, "Since you hadn't called, he wanted to know how you were managing."

Sasuke hesitated and answered with a little uneasiness. "I'm managing… well," and then he asked, "Did he say when we can see the baby?"

Mikoto nodded, "He said they'd come by in a few days or so."

"Okay." Sasuke nodded his head and turned his gaze to the floor. Right now he wasn't sure if he should feel more excited about their new baby, or worried about how he was managing. He knew he was doing well with it, but there was still that tug there. For some reason, he felt the need to do it. No, it was more of a want. He wanted to cut himself, but why? There was no reason for it, or maybe there was and he just couldn't find it? It was probably the sting of it that he liked; he thought as Mikoto left the room.

Sasuke turned over back onto the bed and laid down, facing the wall.

Itachi laid down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him closer. He kissed the side of Sasuke's face and asked, "What's suddenly wrong with you?"

"We'll talk about it tomorrow." Sasuke whispered, feeling sad and depressed. He closed his eyes and turned around, burying his face in Itachi's chest, slowly drifting to sleep in a place where he knew he was warm and safe.

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 11~**

**I thank my readers and everyone for baring with me!**

**I'd like to say that you are most wonderful! **

**Chapter 12: Uh...haven't started it yet. It'll have Sasuke confronting Sakura, talking with Itachi (as usual), and maybe their graduation along with Amu's baby.**

**~Writes-With-Pens**


	12. 3:37 AM

**Golly everyone. Hello! It's really been loooong since I updated. But no worries. I'll be back in business soon. :D**

**This chapter contains a surprise to you readers of mine, and I hope you find it to your liking. (Warning: Certian sour flavors may be contained in this chapter. If you are allergic to them, I would suggest knowing when to stop reading).**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 12: 3:37 A.M.**

Sasuke leaned against the shower wall and took in a shaky breath. He looked down the warm metal in his hand. _No. _He couldn't do it. It wasn't right. He didn't need to do it, did he? Just one little cut though, and it seemed like all of his problems and unwanted emotions would fade… _No! I'm not going to do it! _He thought with a shake of his head.

But he just felt so guilty. He knew perfectly well that there was no reason too. He also felt very, very worried. What if Sakura really did tell the whole school? Wait, why was he just now worrying about this? He had gotten enough of it.

No, he was mad too. Why was _she_ interfering in his business? Fuck it, he wanted to throw the razor down on the ground and shout that he had had enough. But he didn't. Instead, he just opened the shower door and calmly leaned to put the razor back into his backpack.

He knew Itachi was worried that he had brought it in here with him, because he knew that Itachi knew that there was a razor in there. He also knew that when he had brought the backpack in here, he had a full intention on using the razor. Now though, he didn't. He just couldn't.

The very idea of using it and knowing the he would disappoint Itachi, and himself, was too much. Wasn't it? Or was it that he was comforted when he pulled out the cool metal and felt it's smoothness in his skin, knowing that he had the power to use it or not?

He mentally smacked himself. He needed to stop thinking about it. Now.

Sasuke sighed as he got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself. He used another one to dry his hair and then himself before he got dressed. He picked up his laundry and put it in the appropriate places and opened the bathroom door.

Itachi was sitting on the bed his back against the frame, he looked worried. He turned his head to look as Sasuke, "Did you-?"

Sasuke shook his head before Itachi could finish. "No, I couldn't."

Itachi looked relieved, "Good." He said.

"So what are we going to do today?" Sasuke asked, coming to sit down on the bed.

Itachi gave Sasuke an odd look, "Did you forget?" He asked.

"Forget what?" Sasuke asked.

"Look at the time."

Sasuke glanced at the digital clock, "Its 8:16. So what?"

Itachi shook his head, "It's Saturday; we wouldn't be up this early if there wasn't something we had to do."

"Well?"

"You're hopeless, father wanted to go fishing remember?"

Sasuke froze. Oh, yeah. Now he felt stupid. Why didn't he remember? That was just another thing to add onto his worries list. "Oh, right." He said.

"Do you want any breakfast?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke shook his head. He wasn't hungry.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Itachi asked, wrapping his arms around Sasuke and pulling him closer.

Sasuke leaned against Itachi. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Itachi just kissed the side of Sasuke's neck lightly, "Never mind." He said.

"I'm just worried is all." Sasuke sighed, "I mean, he doesn't like me to begin with, and fishing is just going to make it worse. Then I have to talk to Sakura on Monday or Tuesday, and there's Naruto…Plus the graduation and everything."

Itachi ran his fingers through Sasuke's half-dry, half-damp hair. "You're stressing for no reason." He said, "I'll be with you today, so don't worry about father, and Sakura is pretty easy to deal with. Why are you worried over Naruto?"

"I'm pretty sure he still likes Sakura." Sasuke said.

"That shouldn't matter much. Just find him someone else."

"He said there was someone else he liked too." Sasuke said, his brain bringing in new ideas. He let out a breath, knowing Itachi was right. There was no need to worry about these things. "Alright, let's go get some breakfast." Sasuke stood up and pulled Itachi with him.

"I thought you said you weren't hungry." Itachi smirked and stepped closer to Sasuke.

"And?" Sasuke whispered.

Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke lightly. "So last night…What happened?" Itachi asked.

Sasuke looked to the side, "It was just…being reminded and it's been what? Twice? That we've been interrupted? It's a mood killer."

Itachi chuckled and pecked Sasuke's lips. "We should go downstairs."

Sasuke gave a little nod and lead the way.

The silence was crushing through breakfast and the way there.

Once they had gone down to the fishing dock and everything was set up Itachi asked, "Father, what's the point in this?"

"Open your mind; figure it out on your own." Fugaku said and cast his pole into the water.

Sasuke cast his pole into the water and looked at Itachi. "Hey Itachi, I bet I can catch more fish than you."

Itachi scowled and looked at Sasuke with a sort of "challenge excepted" face.

In the end, the fishing experience didn't do much to further the relationship between the three. They were silent most of the time and by the time the sun was fading over the horizon, Sasuke had caught more fish than both Itachi and Fugaku. They threw the fish back into the water and packed up.

Sasuke was hungry and tired by the time they reached home. He was glad to be greeted by the smell of dinner when they opened the door. That night though, was the first night Fugaku had returned back to the dinner table with the family again. Mikoto seemed happy though, Itachi was still displeased, and Sasuke didn't know how to feel about it.

(((0)))

Sasuke moaned and shivered slightly as he awoke from his pleasant dream. It was cold and he was sweating from his dream, the perspiration making it even colder. The thin blanket wasn't sufficient enough to keep in his body warmth. Where had the comforter gone? Sasuke lazy felt around a moment before opening his eyes. Itachi was missing from the bed again, he was somewhat relieved though. The bulge in his pants was somewhat uncomfortable. He saw the light of the computer on and Itachi sitting before it. The comforter was on the ground.

Sasuke smirked and pulled the light blanket off of him, he sat up. He glanced at the time and saw it read 3:37 A.M. He got out of bed and walked over to Itachi, wrapping his arms around him. "What are you doing up this early?" Sasuke asked and glanced at the computer, not really understanding what he was seeing.

"Working. Did I wake you?" Itachi didn't pause in what he was doing.

"No." Sasuke whispered and kissed his neck.

It was silent for a few minutes before Itachi saved his results and closed the program down. He turned around in his computer chair and pulled Sasuke into his lap. He wasn't able to focus with Sasuke hovering over him, and his focus was already diverted with those sounds Sasuke had been making in his sleep…

Sasuke traced the lines under Itachi's eyes. "You need to sleep more."

Itachi shook his head lightly and pulled Sasuke closer to him, capturing his lips in a kiss. He deepened the kiss when Sasuke lazily wrapped his arms around his neck.

Sasuke pulled away for a breath of air.

Itachi kissed down his neck and back up again, capturing Sasuke's lips again in a harsher kiss. He shifted Sasuke until his was straddling him, not breaking the kiss in the process. He felt Sasuke give a small jolt as their groins rubbed against each other. Itachi pulled away and stared at Sasuke a moment before removing the younger's shirt.

Sasuke tangled his hands in Itachi's hair when he was kissed again. He gasped when Itachi grabbed a hold of him, picking him up and carrying him to the bed.

Itachi laid Sasuke down on the bed and crawled above him. He removed his own shirt and leaned down, kissing Sasuke again, trailing down his neck and exposed chest. He paused and briefly licked one of Sasuke's nipples.

Sasuke had a sharp intake of breath and arched his back. He moaned lightly and looked at Itachi before beckoning him to sit up and undo his pants.

Itachi smirked and got up for a moment to remove his pants, watching Sasuke do the same. Instead of crawling back on top of Sasuke Itachi sat on the side of the bed and asked, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Sasuke sat up and leaned over to Itachi, "Of course." He said and kissed him. Itachi pulled away and leaned down, reaching his arm under the bed. He pulled out a small box and felt around finding what he needed. When he did, he quickly spun around and pinned Sasuke to the bed.

He lightly touched his lips to Sasuke's and parted them with his tongue. He ran his hands down Sasuke's body, pausing briefly at his boxers before pulling them down slowly. Once he got them off, he ran his hands on the inside of Sasuke's thighs, getting closer and closer to his erection. He felt Sasuke tense up for a second then relax as his breathing became more rapid.

Sasuke felt exposed to Itachi. His cock twitched in anticipation the closer Itachi's hands got to it. He looked up at him and did his best to absorb what he could see. He could tell Itachi had a slight flush to his cheeks, and his mouth was open as he was panting like Sasuke himself. He did his best to smirk, and was cut short of a comment when he sucked in some air suddenly.

Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hardened member and gave it a long, hard stroke. He ran his thumb from the base to the tip and leaned down kiss Sasuke again. Sasuke happily abided and choked on a moan when Itachi began pumping him. His breathing picked up dramatically and the kiss was broken. Sasuke soon felt sweat begin to cling to his skin he closed his eyes tighter and felt tears of pleasure begin to prick the edges. Sasuke moaned and Itachi tighten his grip, moving faster. Sasuke cried out, spilling his contents all over Itachi's hand.

Sasuke collapsed further into the bed, his chest heaving. He opened his eyes for a split second to see Itachi licking the contents off of his hand. He closed his eyes again and twisted his body on the bed at the pleasure he just felt.

"Stop moving." Itachi whispered.

Sasuke stopped and turned to look back at Itachi.

Itachi leaned down and kissed Sasuke without any mercy, leaving both of them breathless. After a moment Itachi removed his own boxers and held a tube up. "Spread you legs." He said.

Sasuke did so and Itachi settled in-between. Itachi didn't give any warning to what he was doing and Sasuke tensed completely when he felt a cold sensation.

"Relax." Itachi demanded and then added, "I'm not going to spare any mercy on you."

Sasuke did so and could hear the strained sound in Itachi's voice. _This must be trying Itachi's patience, _Sasuke thought and tried not to flinch as he felt the first finger inside him, he felt a bit of fear at Itachi's words but tried not to focus on them too much. He bit his lip as a second finger was added and a pain shot through him. Tears were already forming in his eyes. He blinked them back. He cried out when a third finger was added to the stretching. It hurt. Very badly. He suddenly wished he hadn't agreed to this. How could anyone find this pleasurable? Sasuke wondered.

He almost sighed in relief when the fingers left him, but that was short lived. He felt something slick and hot start to push into him. He would have screamed if Itachi didn't cover his mouth with his own.

Itachi grunted as he was fully sheathed. It hurt him a bit to see Sasuke in so much pain. The pleasure was almost unbearable to him, it was very tight and the heat made him feel like he was melting. He had to remember not to thrust out and in so quickly. He could hold himself for a minute more. "I'm sorry." He whispered out. "The pain will go away. I promise."

Sasuke clenched his teeth. It seemed Itachi wasn't kidding when he said he wouldn't be spared mercy. He took a few deep breaths before nodding his head a bit and moving his hips, signaling to Itachi to move.

Itachi did as Sasuke seemed to want and was almost blinded in pleasure. Slowly and carefully did he pull almost all the way out before moving back in at the same pace. He did this for a while and slowly began to feel Sasuke become more comfortable with the sensation. He then decided to try different angles. Itachi did his best to smirk when he heard Sasuke gasp and felt the jolt go through him.

Sasuke moaned as Itachi aimed at that spot and began to pick up the pace. Their breathing picked up more and soon Sasuke could feel Itachi's movements becoming more erratic. Sasuke tried to move his hips with Itachi's movements.

"Ita-" Sasuke breathed out and moaned.

It felt like the temperature had risen a trillion degrees, Sasuke bit his lip and cried out as he came for the second time. He felt warmth flood him as Itachi did too.

Itachi held himself above Sasuke and stared down at him. They were both breathing heavily. They stayed like that for a moment before Itachi gently slid out and leaned over the side of the bed to grab the comforter. He laid next to Sasuke and covered the both of them up.

Sasuke shifted and placed his head on Itachi's chest. His eyes felt heavy as he drifted off into slumber again.

* * *

**Laughs~**

**I don't know what to say besides the fact that I alway feel embarrassed after posting one of these.**

**Review for me, will you please? I want to know how I did. **

**I'm sorry to end this chapter with another sleeping thing, and I know the beginning was a little rushed. Hell, the whole thing might be rushed. Anyway, what I said in the previous chapter at the end will most likely be in the next chapter. Some questions to be pondering: How will Sasuke react when he wakes up? What will become of Sakura? Find out in the next chapter!**

**~Writes-With-Pens**


End file.
